Where it began
by LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR2
Summary: Everything has to begin somewhere. James and Lily began in their 7th year. A year full of love, betrayal, forgiveness and hurt. You can't always have everything you want, some things weren't meant to be. But James and Lily were meant to be. Ch. 17 up
1. Where it Began

**Disclaimer – nuh peoples I dunt own ne character, plots, places. Etc. they belong to JK Rowling and the other publishers.**

**LOVE**

Who would believe that Lily Evans, Me, could actually relate to the word 'LOVE'? I never expected those feelings or wanted them. They just came. All of my friends have said they have way that I am feeling. We spent endless hours in our dormitory, just sharing our feelings and opening our hearts and letting anything that was in there fall right out. It was usually Em and Bella that were 'In Love' every month, week, day, and period. They said those words every night about different boys. Rarely Bec would share her true feelings, but I, I just had nothing to say. I never was really 'In Love'. I had the occasional snog and date, but I never really fell in love. 

Suddenly **memories of my friends came flashing back to my mind.**

"I think I'm going to be marrying him. I love him. I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!" squealed Emmeline Vance as she returned from her date with Sirius Black.

"I've already planned out our entire lives. Robert Davies and I have decided we're going to have 3 kids: Roger, Emily (because I put both of your names together)" Isabella added looking at Emmeline and me " and our final child is going to be called . . ."

"He loves me, he told me . . . . . but I don't know if I love him or even like him?" moaned Rebbecah as she tried (failing of course) to suffocate herself with her pillow. She normally had the entire male population of Ravenclaw asking for dates. She was too kind to refuse, so every Hogsmeade trip was spent with a different love struck puppy.

"I just don't think I really have feelings towards anyone right now, but Nicholas and Russell were really good kissers" was my usual input to our discussions. They hated it how I was never 'In Love'. They spent lesson after lesson trying to set me up with someone who I could fall in love with. In the end it was I who stumbled in love. 

We met in our 1st year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery, but it is too long to write 7 years. So I will begin where the real story _began _in my 7th and final year at school.

**My 7th Year at Hogwarts**

It was the first day of Autumn, September 1st, and I was walking with my parents to platform 9¾. My older sister Petunia said she too busy with school work. "That was a stupid excuse because your school term hasn't even started yet. You just didn't want to see me go off to that 'freak school' as you had always called it." I thought

I had been thinking about my sister the entire car ride and even as I was walking through the station. My concentration was nowhere to be found so it ended in an embarrassing accident. Stupid Petunia.

"CRASH!" Two trolleys, both with owls on the top had collided together.

"Oh so sorry!" I exclaimed as I bent down to pick up the two owls.

"Not normally like you Evans. Nice to see you again" said a voice. A voice that seemed familiar, but something had changed. It had matured.

I raised my head and to my great shock stood James Potter. His hazels eyes staring into my green eyes. He was a very popular boy at school. As a matter of fact he was one of the most good looking, charming, smart and arrogant boys at school. The only one who had the same or even more good looks, charms, smarts and arrogance would probably be his best friend, Sirius Black. All the girls blushed when they received a smile by them, all the girls giggled as they hexed people in the hallways and all the girls went into cheerleading mode when they played Quidditch. This year James would be probably be made Quidditch Captain for our house Gryffindor. He played seeker, and I was surprised that he could actually fly very well and find the snitch even though he wore glasses. I was brought back to reality when . . . . . 

"Evans, Evans, WOO HOO, Lily you there?" he kept waving his hands in front of my eyes.

"Sorry. Just a bit shaken up that's all" I explained as I handed him back his owl. He still looked at me very strangely, he looked very concerned or amused.

While I had dozed off our parents had introduced each other and were now introducing their children.

"I'm James' dad, Harry" said James' dad as we shook hands "Nice to meet you." James and his father had the similar features, messy jet black hair, charming grin and stupid facial expressions. He got the rest from his mum, his eyes, nose and bad eye sight apparently because they both wore glasses.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied, then turned towards the very pretty lady with glasses next to James' dad.

"Hi, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you" I introduced myself as I would have done to the queen. (I bowed. Stupid stupid stupid!) James' mom seemed very prestigious and elegant. She reminded Lily of a princess or something.

"Jennifer, James' mum. Pleasure to meet you" she replied cheerfully. But instead of a handshake, she gave me a big hug. "James always told us you were pretty and intelligent, but he never told us you were beautiful and a sweetheart."

I looked as embarrassed as James did. He was turning pink in the cheeks and I could feel the blood rushing towards my face. He had been introducing himself to my parents and heard the last of his mothers' introduction. For around 10 seconds, which seemed like hours, there was an awkward silence between James and myself, but our parents just kept talking and talking. Finally I broke the silence.

"We've only got 20 more minutes until the train leaves" I reminded everyone "So do you want get onto the platform"

There was a sudden realization that they had been talking for the past 10 minutes. All of them nodded.

"Bye Lilikins. I'll miss you so much" my mother said as she held me in an even bigger hug than Jennifer did "We've got to drive your sister to school. Don't forget to send us lots of mail _your_ way okay." Then what surprised me more then anything else this morning, was when my mother went over to James and gave him an extra long embrace, longer than mine.

"Lilikins. Just come over here" my father said before he pulled me into his famous bear hugs "Be good, have fun and most important, don't forget us"

"Bye Daddy" I yelled into his jacked. I would miss them so much.

My parents watched me through the barrier, where I was shortly joined by Jennifer, James then Harry. It felt a bit awkward, but right walking side by side with James' and his family. I was in the middle between him and his mum. I could see him glance nervously at me from time to time, but his mother seemed perfectly and didn't think anything was weird she just continued to smile until we reached an empty carriage near the end of the train.


	2. Journey to School

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the place, peoples or plots etc. it's owned by JK Rowling.**

**Platform 9 ¾ **

"James, help Lily with her trunks" James' father told him while his mother was talking to 3 boys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

"Sure. Excuse me Li Evans" said James' as he took my trunk, he looked embarrassed about something. I think it was because he almost called me Lily, which is so absolutely stupid because that was my name and that's what I preferred to be called.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I saw him come back.

As James and I kept loading our owls and the rest of our things into the compartments James' mum was talking very motherly towards Sirius.

"You know you are always welcome at the house. Our home is your home, and Harry and I love you as you were our own son. Just take care and remember what I told you before. Okay" James' mother hugged Sirius as she said 'Okay'.

"Thanks Jen. You really don't understand how much that means to me. Well I guess we better get going. Bye" Sirius said happy, yet a bit embarrassed.

As Jennifer let go of Sirius; Remus, Peter, James and I got off from the compartment and said goodbye. Jen hugged me like I was a daughter and Harry shook my hand affectionately. I was about to go back into my compartment when Jen stopped me. 

"Hold on Lils" she said as she pulled what looked like five picnic baskets out of her small handbag. She handed one to each of us and gave us each a little kiss and Sirius and extra hug.

"Now you boys be good alright. No more owls from school telling me you've put students in the hospital wing or made them disappear or were found sneaking around the castle late at night. I expect Lils being Head Girl will keep you in line" she said this sentence and winked over at me. How did she know I was Head Girl? My mum most likely. "And I do hope that Dumbeldore made James' Head Boy for a good reason. I hope he didn't do that for a good laugh. Just be good and sensible. The train is leaving now so bye. BE GOOD" 

"Bye" we all said together.

**On the Hogwarts Express**

"Are you Head Boy?" I asked James.

"Yeop" he grinned at me, but didn't quite meet my eyes. "Really surprised me too" he added seeing the state of shock I was in. "Evans we need to go down to the Prefects carriage to tell the prefects what to do. Oh yeah, what do we tell the prefects I've forgotten?".

"Okay let's go. Hold on we need to get Remus"

30 minutes later the Prefects carriage was empty and James and I were patrolling the train because none of the other prefects wanted to go on first shift. When no one offered to patrol both of us wanted to sort of, well, live up to our titles and took the initiative. After stupid minutes of arguing he suggested:

"Let's just patrol together. If you don't mind?" he looked so hopeful I couldn't refuse.

We'd been up and down the train several times already. We didn't realize that none of the prefects had looked for us to ask when they would patrol, but we didn't notice. We were having a great chat. I found out more about his family. His father was Head of Magical Games and Sports, while his mother on the other hand had a desk job at Gringotts. He had an older sister that was a writer for Witch Weekly. The Potter's were a very successful family. I told him about my dad's car dealership and how my mum had a small, but successive catering company. I also told him about Petunia. I don't know what got into me, but I told him how close we were and then how our relationship went down the drain as soon I was accepted to Hogwarts. He could tell I was uncomfortable talking about her so he changed the subject.

"I think that's the lady with the trolley. I'll get us some lunch while you can find some prefects to take over"

I went down the train looking for some prefects while he went the other way looking for the witch with the trolley. 10 minutes later we were in a carriage, alone, together.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to" I told him but he merely nodded and said:

"No probs, Lilikins" he stifled a laugh, but as I began to giggle he laughed and got Chocolate Frog all over my robes. Before I could laugh at him, or even before he could apologize we were interrupted. 

"Lily there you are. We've been looking for you for hours" it was Emmeline with Bec and Bella behind her. "Lily. . . James. . . anything going on we should know about?" she added with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Just discussing our new roles as Head Boy and Girl. Nice to see you all. I think I'll go looking for my friends" said James. "See you in at the feast ladies. Evans sorry about the robes"

"No problem" I replied, but what I wanted to say was "Stop, please don't go. Call me anything but Evans"

"It's good to see you. I missed you guys so much" I said, but none of them were listening. They were staring into the compartment across from the one James and I occupied for lunch and the compartment we were still in.

"HELLO!?!"

"Sorry Lils. I thought you hated him" replied Beccah my best friend as she drew her attention to me instead of James and his friends.

"We all thought you hated him" screamed Em and Bella.

They shut the door then they all got into seats and started asking me questions all at the same time.

"Has he kissed you? Did you start goin' out on the holidays?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Where was your first date?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is he a keeper? "

"I thought you hated him?"

"Girls!" I screamed loud enough so even James and his friends could hear my yells and put their ears to the door. I knew perfectly well that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were outside so I told all of them the truth "James and I are just well, friends. Okay I know he jumped from top of my most wanted list to friend in a few hours, but I think he's deflated his head a little. . a lot"

I could hear the laughter in my compartment being joined by the laughter coming from James' friends.

"If we're going to be Head Girl and Boy together then we have to get along. As FRIENDS!"

We spent the rest of our train ride talking about the summer and what we thought this year would bring us. We reached Hogsmeade station and were transported by horseless carriages. I was both happy and sad at seeing the castle. It would be our last year. This year would bring tears, joy, trials, tribulations, jealousy and love. 


	3. And our Eyes met

Thanks for reviewing you guys you don't understand how much it meant to me. This was my first fic and I was a bit iffy on whether or not to put it up. You guys have given me sooo much confidence. Thanks Mwah! I'll write more. Any type of feedback is welcome.

Disclaimer- none of the character, places, plots etc belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.

**Stupid Moments**

Everything seemed normal as everyone entered the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast. The ceiling still looked like the sky, the ghosts were floating through the walls and it still gave me the warm feeling in my heart, the feeling that told me I belonged. Some people didn't think I belonged though.

"Mudblood, get out of my way" said an evil voice from behind me. It was Severus Snape. No friends as per usual. I felt sorry for him, but why did he always call me that. I was going to yell back at him, but I didn't get a chance. 2 boys with black hair jumped in front of me to face Snape.

"Well, well, well . . . Looks like someone didn't take a shower all summer" barked Sirius.

"He looks paler and greasier than ever. What you been up to Snivellus? Hiding in holes or something" snarled a furious looking James.

This was another normal thing that always seemed to happen. James and Sirius versus Snape. I knew what would happen next, James or Sirius would draw their wands faster than Snape and send him upside down or into a wall, something like that. But before anyone could do anything a familiar stern face made an appearance.

"What's the hold up? Everyone to their tables" order Professor McGonagoll.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat next to each other on Gryffindor table and Bec, Em, Bell and me sat across from them. After the sorting the food magically appeared and everyone dug in. The girls and I watched the boys across from us eat. We were discusted. They were having their usual eating competition. I was surprised none of them ever choked, really these boys amazed me.

"Ey' don't look at us like we're dogs" said Sirius between chewing some chicken and lamb chops.

"Padfoot my friend, you look and smells like a dog so get use to being looked upon like a dog" said James.

The girls and I started to laugh, along with Remus, Peter and James, but Sirius just ignored the remark and kept eating. 

After the dishes disappeared Dumbeldore stood up and addressed the entire hall.

"Tuck in. Sweet dreams and Goodnight" loud applaud was followed by his short and sweet speech. "Oh yes, can I also have a word with the new Head Boy and Girl. James Potter and Lily Evans"

I blushed as everyones' eyes were on James and me. I wasn't surprised by James' reaction. He started bowing and posing. "Sometimes I just wanted to kill him, or kiss him. No I didn't just think kiss. What's going on with me?" I thought.

James and I made our way to the staff table as the students deserted the hall. When we reached the table Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mc Gonagoll were waiting for us.

"Congratulations to both of you" said Dumbledore with his eyes as twinkly as they ever were.

"Thank-you Professor" we both replied at the same time. We turned to each other, then back to the Professors stifling our giggles.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter I too would like to congratulate you. But would it be possible if Professor Dumbledore and myself have a private word with James for a second. You can return to Gryffindor tower if you wish" said Mc Gonagoll.

"Goodnight Professors" I replied "Ja-Potter do you want me to wait for you"

"Sure, if you want Levans" he gave his reply while suppressing a smirk.

"Ja-Potter, Levans" said Dmbledore thoughtfully "those are nice names"

I exited the Great Hall, my face burning red with embarrassment. Why couldn't I just call him James? Was Dumbledore just making fun of me, us? Oh this has been a long day. 5 minutes later I was waiting on the steps when James walked out of the Hall with a stupid grin on his face and making his hair messier than it already was. Why did my knees have to get weak now? He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of my butt. He abruptly let go of it when he noticed he had been holding it for the past 10 minutes.

"So" I mumbled.

"I'm Quidditch Captain" he said "I mean if you were going to ask what they were talking to me about? They also gave me a lecture about responsibility and being a good role model. Mc Gonagoll did most of the talking. Dumbledore looked like he was stifling a laugh."

The awkward silence returned until I, until I did something so embarrassing, clumsy, stupid and soooooooo unlike me. I stepped on a trick step. My right leg was trapped and sinking. I grabbed James' robes and he fell back slightly. When I mean slightly I'm talking about his face was inches away from mine. Our eyes met. I realised my leg was still in the step so I broke 'the moment' we had just shared.

"Ouch. Help please" I pleaded.

"Sure" he replied. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me from the step. He let go once I was on the next step. 

"Thank Japotter" I said. I said the word 'Japotter' on purpose. I think I just gave him a nickname.

"No probs Lilikins, or would you prefer to be called Levans" he replied.

"I would like to be called Lily"

"And I would like to be called James"

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. And I said the password "Fortuna Minor" and entered the common room.

"Goodnight James" I said.

"Nightie night Lily, sweet dreams" he replied as we took our separate ways.

That night I didn't get much sleep. I stayed up thinking about the day I just had. James' parents liked me, my parents liked James, his mother thought I was beautiful, he told his mother I was pretty. What was going on with me and James? We're just friends. I'm really glad we're friends. JUST FRIENDS!


	4. Black's and Vance's

**Disclaimer- none of these characters etc belong to me. They belong to JKR. Aaight!**

**Author's note- Thanks for review very much appreciated. I don't know where this story is heading yet, but I'm thinking you will find upcoming chapters very revealing. Hope you like. I'll make future chapters longer. **

**Black's and Vance's!**

I woke up the next morning with 3 of my friends poking me while they laughed at how funny I looked. It was morning and I had barely got any sleep.

"Stop poking me" I said dreamily while I pulled the blanket on top of my head.

"Nuh uh uh Lily dearest. We've got to get up for classes, you know the thing that starts in 45 minutes" explained Em.

"And I need to meet Rob" cut in Isabella.

"You guys broke up last year. I remember you crying for days" I mumbled as I got up.

"We did, but your first love will always have a place in your heart" she said "Right Em" she added with a little wink to Emmeline.

"Shut up Bella" spat out Em.

"No don't shut up. What happened? Tell, tell" inquired a curious looking Bec.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I saw 2 people having a little kissing session in the **_BLACK_ hallway last night. They looked oddly familiar. What do you think Em?" teased Bella. "Well I promised Rob I'd be down. See you guys at breakfast"**

She left the room. "I thought Kingsley was her first love?" I asked "Wait a minute. . . . Em. . . Black . . . hallway . . . last night . . . No. . .Yes"

"Ohhhhh" exclaimed Bec excited yet calm.

"It was nothing I swear. Just a little goodbye kiss you know to let go of any feelings we still had for each other. I'm not with him again. Never again. Never ever ever!" she moaned as her little secret was revealed "And by the way I never loved him. I thought I loved him, but I didn't."

"I think we should all go down to the Great Hall. I'm hungry" suggested Bec "I'm just going to say one last thing." She changed her voice to a very mystical one "I predict that James and Lily will get together, FINALLY, don't give me that look Lily; I will find someone who I could spend the rest of my life with, Isabella and Robert will have babies and Em and Sirius will find what they lost or what's hidden. Their LOVE for each other" 

We all knew that Em had loved Sirius (Sirius was too secretive about his feelings so no one knew exactly how he felt), but the fates were against them. Both Em and Sirius were of pureblood families. They were 10th cousins twice removed. Last year Em had revealed to Sirius and us that she had been betrothed (had an arranged marriage) to a boy 4 years older than her. Lucius Malfoy. We remembered an evil pale boy with a pointed nose (Sorry forgot what he looked like) who graduated in our 3rd year. Sirius and Em's relationship ended. Everything went back to normal. The Gryffindor boys and girls in our year level continued to be distant. It was weird, every other house in our year level had bonded really well, they were like families, but we sort of stayed to our own genders.

_"Just break those stupid arrangements and ask if you can choose someone else" I always used to ask _

_"It's not that simple. My mother broke the arrangements made for her future and as a result she was disinherited, disowned and was an outcast to the pureblood society. I know you're thinking it's different because my father was muggleborn, but it's not. Even if Em did choose to marry Sirius, who is a pureblood, it's complicated. I don't know how to explain it. It just is" Bec tried to explain. _

_"I do!" cut in a sad looking Em "Sirius has always been the odd one out in his family. The odd one out of the entire pureblood population. I know, I grew up with him and his family, we saw each other at weddings, funeral, Christmas parties and any other stupid function we were made to go to. All the pureblood families say he's a bad egg. Always getting into trouble and disobeying his families wishes and tradition. He didn't care though, he liked being different and he hated being a Black. No one wanted their daughter to marry him, if they wanted a Black they would ask for Sirius' little brothers' hand in marriage. Not Sirius. Stupid tradition I swear. I'm not marrying anyone my family tells me to just because it's friggen tradition. They didn't ask me if I wanted to marry that stupid Malfoy guy, they don't even care if I'm in love with someone else" she broke down and cried her heart out. The next morning she sent an owl home telling her parents about her refusal to marry that stupid Malfoy guy. Her parents replied a day later telling her that they would sort things out on the holidays and 'that stupid Malfoy guy' had had an arranged marriage with 2 girls so everything would be sorted out when she came home. _

She never told Sirius this. But I think Sirius found out because of a certain incident that took place in a BLACK hallway.

As we stepped into the common room we found a pair of young men (two 7th years with black hair) chasing a pair of young ladies (two 6th years with long blonde hair). It was Sirius and James chasing the Murdock twins, Christina and Courtney. My heart sank and I could see Em's eyes starting to water. Em ran for the portrait hole followed by Bec and myself.

Once we were out of the common room he ran down the hallway and rested our backs against the wall.

"I don't think your prediction will ever come true" sobbed Em, her eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't say anything, I just nodded in agreement and we all hugged each other. I looked over my best friends shoulders and I saw the two girls who had been chased by James and Sirius. I couldn't help but feel hurt. My eyes began to water and tears were rolling down my face. I didn't understand why. I didn't know what I expected.

5 minutes later we entered the Great Hall. To Em and I it was a great relief that neither James or Sirius were there. We took our seats at Gryffindor table and began to eat our toast slowly and sadly. I couldn't feel anything , I didn't want to feel anything. I was snapped out of my feelinglessness when James and Sirius sat down across from us.

"Mornin' Vance, Reynolds and Lily" greeted a cheerful looking James. Em and I didn't even look up only Bec did. Reynolds was Bec's last name.

"Goodmorning Ladies. Why so blue?" said Sirius.

"They're just a lil' tired, that's all" replied Bec.

"Last time I checked I wasn't BLUE Sirius" said a furious looking Em. She didn't move her eyes from her toast. "And before you interrupted our peaceful breakfast I was about to leave. GOODBYE" she threw her toast at Sirius, got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Isabella, who was at the Ravenclaw table got up and followed her. Sirius was about to follow her when Bec stopped him "Black, I think you better leave her with Isabella right now"

A few moments of awkward silence was broken when I spoke for the first time since we had entered the Great Hall. 

"I think Em has the right idea" I said "I'm leaving. Good-Bye" I got up to leave but I was stopped by Professor Mc Gonagoll. 

"Excuse me Ms. Evans can you please help me handout timetables before you leave. You too Mr. Potter" said Mc Gonagoll.

"Alright" I said

"Sure Professor" answered James.

I was given the timetables for 1st to 3rd years and James was given the timetables for 4th to 7th years. He so valiantly offered to take an extra year. I still hadn't looked up at him, I couldn't bare seeing his face. We started giving out timetables up and down the table. I knew he was looking at me the whole time, but I couldn't look up. I guess it hurt. He stopped me and turned me to face him.

"Hi" he said "last night was great. I had a great time"

"Oh" was my only answer.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" he asked precautiously.

"I'm glad you had a nice evening. But I'm sure you had an even BETTER morning." I replied. I dropped the rest of the timetables in his hands and turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"Lily wait" he pleaded.

"Potter LET GO OF MY HAND" I yelled, I didn't care that everyones eyes were on me and James.

"Just listen. I know you must feel hurt, but it was nothing I swear. What you saw this morning was nothing?" I started to loosen his grip on my hand. "Just listen I'll explain"

My hand was free from his grip and I was free to leave, but I didn't.

"In order to feel _hurt,_ that is what you think I feel, I would have to actually CARE. Goodbye Potter" I said calmly and rationally. His voice seemed to have gone missing, I took this opportunity to turn around and walk out of the hall. Everyone was staring from James to me. I have an idea what they were thinking. "Potter speechless, Potter rejected, Evans screaming then calm". I made my way to my 1st period, Arithmancy, and sat down. Bec had accompanied me all the way to the classroom even though she had Divinations. She really was my best friend. She knew when to comfort me and when to let me think by myself. This was one of those times I just wanted to think by myself.

**Authors**** note- Yes Sirius found out that Malfoy would marry Narcissa, their cousins afterall. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update ASAP. Mwah.**


	5. A Plan is Born

**Disclaimer – none of these characters, places, etc etc etc etc belong to me. They belong to JKR.**

**Authors Note - I know I said that it would be Lily's POV, but this chapter is from Remus Lupin and Rebeccah Reynolds POV. Sorry that the story is progressing too slowly. Hope you like. Sorry it's short I know, but I gotta go. This chapter was written in a rush. Sorry!**

I won't be able to update soon because I've gots to go to my Nan's this weekend. Have fun! Sorry. I plan to have my next chapter up on Monday.

**A Plan is Born**

**R.R POV**

It had been 6 days since the 'Potter Rejection' (as everyone called it) and Gryffindor common was almost empty because it was afterall dinner time. There were only two students left in the common room, but there were 7 students left in Gryffindor tower. Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans and Isabella Johnson were in the 7th year girls' dormitory; James Potter and Sirius Black were in the 7th year boys' dormitory; and Remus Lupin and Rebeccah Reynolds, me, were in front of the warm fire in the common room.

"This past week has been unbearable" I exclaimed "Everytime you guys join the table Lil and Em stop eating and walk out of the Hall, everytime you guys follow them they disappear. Everytime Em or Lily talks to another boy Black or Potter hex them when no one's looking. Everytime a girl talks to Black or Potter, Em and Lily get majorly angry and try to destroy anything within their grasp. Why can't we, you know, get along like the other houses? Why are we so friggen distant?"

"I know how you feel. For the past 6 years we have kept drifting further and further away from each other. We don't even call each others by our first names. It's ridiculous" said Remus.

"This week has been worse than the past 6 years put together. Emmeline has turned into a little bit of a slut. She's always going out late at night, probably meeting up with guys; during classes she plays footsies with the closest guy and she won't stop flirting. I've had enough" I complained "Lily's been really different though. She hasn't been trying to make James jealous, she's dealing with things in a different way from Em. She's always in the library doing homework or something. It's scary. I want my best friend back"

"James and Sirius have been more aggressive and angry lately. Peter has decided to stay out of their way entirely. I don't know where he goes though? I don't understand why any of them are fighting. It's not like they're going out." Remus said "When Sirius and Em started going out last year we sort of came together, did you realise? But when they broke up all of us drifted apart, yet again. Do we really need romantic relationships to hold us together?"

"No we don't. . . . .We're not going to let them go to dinner, let alone out of Gryffindor Tower until we break down that stupid wall which has been there every since 1st year" I said. I had an idea "We'll lock ourselves in until everyone finally uses each others first names and _certain people stop avoiding each other"_

"They really need to get over their stupiness and grow up" remarked an awestruck Remus. He looked quite handsome "You're a genius Rebeccah"

"See that wasn't that hard. We make a good team Remus" I replied with relish "the plan is to get all of us together"

"Make them talk to each other" suggested Remus

"And make them Get Over whatever is bugging them" I finished

"How are we gonna make this work Bec?" he said looking weary "It feels nice saying your proper name" he added, his weary face changed into a slightly happier one.

"Well Remmie, I'll get the girls into your dormitories, we'll lock ourselves in and we'll talk everything out. And hopefully we'll exit your dorm by dawn." I said.

"Hopefully before the end of the year" mumbled Remus "I'll wait for you by the stairs. We'll get Lily, Em and Isabella into my dorm, even if we have to force them. Good Luck"

"Well, here it goes!"

I wish it were as simple as it was when you said it. I knew it would be hard work bringing them together, but at least with Remus by my side I could do it. We can do it together. We'll get the girls into the boys' dormitory because if the boys tried to get to ours the stairs would turn into a slide. The boys don't know this because they have never read Hogwarts A History. All I can do now is go upstairs and drag my friends into the boys' dormitories. Here we go.

I left Remus to his own thoughts.

**R.L POV**

Damn, Bec really is smart and cute. No wonder all the Ravenclaws want her. I hope Padfoot and Prongs have calmed down since I last saw them. An hour ago they were trashing the dorm. Oh no! What will Bec, sorry, I meant what would _all of the girls' think of us? We're not usually pigs, well okay Padfoot can be really messy sometimes, but other than that we're all pretty neat. For boys that is. _

Where could Bec and the rest of the girls be? It's already been 5 minutes and people will be getting back from dinner soon.

"Good evening ladies" I greeted them as Bec was pulling Lily and Isabella was pulling Em "My dorm is this way. Just follow me"

"I really don't want to go. Just leave me alone. ALL OF YOU" yelled Em as she tried to loosen Bella's grip "I have to be somewhere soon"

"Bec and Lupin what have you planned" asked a purple looking Lily "I want to know. And I don't want to see Potter"

"And I'm not looking at that stupid git Sirius" added Em.

"We'll explain everything in _Remus__' dorm. Alright!" Bec screamed. I like how she says my name._

2 minutes later, and after many complaints and struggles, we entered my dark dormitory.

"Moony, is that you" inquired a voice coming from underneath several layers of clothes and blankets.

"Yeah, but I, um . . . well _we have a few guests" I replied._

"Colloportus" whispered Bec.

"Oi, what was that? Who's here? Who just sealed us in?" came a different voice, it sounded like James.

Suddenly two figures abruptly got up and grabbed their wands. One emerged from a pile of robes on the floor, while the other got out from their four poster bed.

"Lumos" they said in unison. The room was lit up and Lily's, Em's, Bec's, Isabella's and my face were revealed. We stood there in silence. I gave Bec a weary look and she returned an even wearier look. Had we done the right thing? Two people in this room never wanted to speak to another two people in this room. What were we to do?

Thanks for reading and I appreciate your reviews. 

Do you guys want Remus and Bec together? 

I don't know yet. It's just that all the other fics I've read it's always pairing up with the Moony, Padfoot and Prongs with Lily and her other friends. I don't want it to be like the rest. It's up to you guys whether Remus and Bec eventually get together.

Tell me if you want me to hurry up the story or slow it down. You guyz' opinion means a lot to me.

My next chapter will be up by next week. Have a nice weekend! Mwah mwah.


	6. Kissie, Kissies!

Disclaimer- none of these characters, places etc belong to me. They belong to the talented and RICH JKR.

Authors Note – **Warning: language in this chapter is pretty rude. Sorry, but when you're angry you use rude words and these people are pretty angry. **

**Kissie Kissies! Ohhhhhhh!**

**Lily's POV.**

Why they hell was Black underneath a pile of robes? They both look mad or sick, I can't tell the difference. I hate being here, it smells like rat. Eow!

"If no one's going to speak, well I guess I will" said Em **"GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKEN' HOLE"**

"If you wanted out _soooooooooooooooo badly why did you come in? Why don't you just _run_ away? Like you always do" replied a distressed looking Sirius, the words were hurtful, but it looked like Sirius was suffering more than Em "Where do you need to be, are you supposed to be in the empty charms room fucking some Slytherin? Or is it the Ravenclaws night tonight?"_

"It's none of your business" barked back Em "How's your lil' slutikins Murdoch? I never thought cradle robbing was your sort of thing?"

"By the way the only reason I was chasing those 'lil' slutikins', as you so nicely call them, was because they stole our robes, they thought it would be funny if we went to classes naked" said Sirius "And by the way it _is_ my business what you get up to? OR what people have gotten up in you. Guys talk Em, you know that and I hate what they're calling you, they're calling you. . . . . ."

"No need to say it Padfoot, anyway the rumours going round are probably just that, rumours" said an earnest looking James.

"There's another _rumour that has been going around too. Do you know this one?" I inquired, my eyes now focused on James._

"Umm. . . . no!" replied James. It was the first time I had actually stared at him in 144 hours.

"Well this is how it goes. 'After the Potter Rejection, Potter has gone **mad**! He'll hex anybody who even looks at Evans. Oh yeah and he's the biggest **ASS in the entire world!' That's what I've been hearing. And guess who I visited in the hospital wing yesterday?" I asked "Russell Taylor, Kieran Hughes, Nicholas Jones, Severus Snape, that Ravenclaw 2nd year, Quirell, I had been helping in the library and the list goes on. They all told me the same story. YOU" I pointed my finger at him "I can't believe how stupid you can be"**

"I'm am not stupid" replied James "And by the way do you even know why I did it?"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid reasons. Do you know that poor little 2nd year has to stay in the hospital wing for 5 days?"

"Talking about stupid" said Em, now turning to Sirius "I reckon you're the biggest stupid head anyone can ever be, yes that's right Sirius Black. I don't care if you got 11 O.W.L's it doesn't matter, even if you got 100 O.W.L's you wouldn't have any common sense" yelled Em. 

"Come on guys! Stop fighting" yelled Bella "Why can't we get along like the other houses? The Slytherins have always been close ever since 1st year, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have been close ever since 3rd year. What makes us so friggen different?"

"Well, the Slytherins are all close because they're all friggen inbred, no offense Sirius and Em I know you have relatives in there, and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws didn't become close until 3rd year because those stupid girls needed to stop giggling everytime a male housemate talked to them" said Bec thoughtfully "We're different because we have bigger things to get over. **EACH** **OTHER. We pull each other away from each other. Do you get what I'm saying? Are you even listening?"**

By the time Bec had finished only Remus and Bella were listening. We had turned away from her and chose to ignore her. Two arguments were going on at once now. James and me, and Em and Sirius. Isabella, Remus and Bec stayed quiet and moved to sit on a bed. James and I joined the silence too, because Em said something worth listening to:

". . . . . don't you act all concerning about me now Sirius Black. I can't remember how many times I had stood up for you during family functions. I can't remember how many times I had asked my parents if they would let me _marry_ you, I told them that. After the whole Malfoy thing I was free, but I didn't want to be. For once in my life I wanted to follow stupid tradition. Not because it was tradition, but it was because of you. Knowing that I would spend the rest of my life with _you_! I stood up for you so many times. Never once were you concerned about me then, did you care how my family reacted, did you care how I felt when they called you a blood traitor? How stupid was I? But all of a sudden you are concerned about me. **Why**?" yelled Em.

"You think I didn't know that" replied a miserable looking Sirius "I knew you could handle your family, you always have handled your family well. I did care, more than you know. But at school it's different, people can be harsh and hurtful and things can be misinterpreted. If you had just listened to me I could have explained the whole Murdoch thing. This whole misunderstanding could have been sorted out! And we could be _together_. That is if you wanted to give it another go?" he added while displaying a weak smile.

"**Sirius" squealed Em as she ran to embrace him, her eyes beginning to water. "Em, calm down, stop crying it's alright" whispered Sirius as he held her in his arms "It's alright"**

"Um, well this didn't turn out the way we expected it to, but at least Sirius and Em are on 1st name basis and they seem to be very, um, close" I heard Remus whisper to Bec and Isabella "Well they always have been on 1st name basis" replied Bec.

"Now to bring the group closer together" Bella whispered back. "How are we going to do that?"

"Maybe we should wait a while. We should get to know each other 1 on 1 before we come together as a group" suggested Bec.

All three nodded in agreement.

"Padfoot, Em. We're going down for some dinner, do you want to join us" asked Remus.

"I think they're a _bit busy" commented an amuzed looking James._

Sirius and Em's lips had just collided. Em's hands were making their way to his neck and Sirius' hands were lowering their way to support Em's ass. 2 seconds later Em was pushing Sirius against the wall her legs wrapping around his waist. 

"I think they forgot we were here" I stated with mock seriousness. The mood had changed dramatically and quickly. 

"I think we should leave them alone" said Remus "They need a bit of time to well, um, work _things out"_

We were outside the portrait of the Fat Lady when we all burst out into laughter. My stomach started to hurt and everyone eyes were tearing. Had we just seen what we thought we just saw?

"Japotter, I'm sorry" I finally blurted out; my face was turning a bit red. Not from the laughter but from embarrassment. I had not spoken to him civilly in ages.

"No probs, Levans. It was my fault too" he replied while rumpling up his hair, that use to annoy me so bad, but now it's making me knees buckle "I would just like to ask you to do one thing though"

"What do I have to do?" I asked with anxiety. He continued to grin mischievously and stare at me. What was going on in his head?

"Well, would you accompany me down to the Great Hall for dinner?" he said as he presented his arm to me.

"Oh, sorry I have to go to the library" I replied. What were you thinking; it could wait, it just had to wait. I was about to tell him that I would accept, but the portrait hole opened. It was Courtney Murdoch. 

"I'd love to go with you James" said Courtney as she linked arms with James "I've already had dinner, but I'd love to spend the night by your side" she added while glaring at me.

"Well, have fun" I replied and turned to leave even though my legs were going all stupid. I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to fucking cry. **DAMN**. I'm fucken' crying. Why did something always have to go wrong when things were going so right?

**James POV**

I couldn't care less that Courtney's trying to pull me down the corridor. I can't stop staring at Lily, Lily's friggen back. Why does she always have to turn and leave me like this? I always watch her leave, that's what I have been use to. Just letting her go, not chasing after her. She has walked away from me more times than I have ridden my broomstick. (And I practice throughout the summer holidays and I always train at school. Being Captain and Seeker means I have to fly well.) It's going to change, I'm not going to watch her walk away from me. Not again. One day she just might walk out of my life forever, I don't want that.

"Sorry Murdoch, I've got to go to the library. Don't follow" he demanded "and let go of my arm" 

"See ya Prongs" yelled Remus as I ran down the corridor chasing Lily.

"Have a nice night James" yelled Bec.

"Don't do anything I would do" yelled Isabella. I couldn't help but laugh at what she said. Everyone knew her and Davies had been doing a lot of baby making lately! And a lot means every night and between classes.

"Lilikins, Levans, Lily WAIT UP!" I yelled. She refused to turn around she just stopped. "I don't like her, I never have" I placed my hands on her shoulders, a tingling sensation went through my entire body, I started turning her slowly around. What I saw next made me feel really awful. Tears were rolling down her face, it's entirely my fault. Why am I such an _ass_?

"Lily, what's wrong" I asked, wiping the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. She looked like an angel even though she was crying.

"James, I don't know" she replied "Lately I've been feeling weird. I don't know what I'm feeling when you're near me, whether I'm sad or happy, jealous or angry" the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. I couldn't stand to see her crying, so I brought her head to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Shhh. . . . everything's gonna be alright" I said. Her hair smelled coincidently like Lily's, even though I couldn't see her face I had a strange feeling she was smiling. I just held her and she held onto me, it just felt so right. Like things were meant to be this way. I have a creeping feeling that someone's watching us, but before I can say something Lily stares up at me. Her eyes are BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, AMAZING. I've always noticed her almond shaped green eyes, but when they're staring at me it feels as though I'm on a different planet.

"James" she whispered quietly "Thank-you" she slowly went on her tip toes and pressed her lips to my . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _cheek_. The area she kissed feels very tingly. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever received and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. 

"You're welcome" I replied with a huge smile.

"Is THAT all the action we're going to see?" yelled the familiar voice of my best friend "Well, carry on then, _we're going to have some dinner" Em and Sirius walked passed us, holding hands that is._

"So, was that all the _action that's going to happen?" asked Lily coolly._

"Well, it depends" I replied quickly "Whether or not you allow me to accompany you to the library or not" for the second time that night I was presenting my arm to her. Please take it, please take, and please take it. **YES**! I'm too charming and good looking for my own good.

"I'd be delighted Japotter" she said.

"The delight is all mine Lily" I mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" asked Lily.

"What me? Sorry I didn't say anything" I replied almost too quickly and unconvincingly. She merely looked up at me with her green eyes and smiled.

I couldn't spend the rest of the night just watching her read books. Oh would temptation get the better of me? I am a teenage guy and everyone says we've only got one thing on our minds. But I was raised a gentlemen so I will act like a gentlemen. Wait until we're going out and then ask her if we can have sex. No, no, no! That would just look like I'm using her for sex. Why am I thinking about sex already? She just gave me a little peck, that's all. But it was a pretty sweet little peck. Her lips are beautiful, so are her eyes and her cheeks and her . . . . .

"James, I don't mean to sound rude but I think you should stop staring at me" she said. I had been entranced by her beauty that I didn't realize that she realized I was staring at her "I've been steering you away from suits of armor for the past 5 minutes. You might bump into one"

"**OUCH!" I yelled as I knocked over a suit of armor and was now lying on the floor "You were saying" she laughed at me and instead of trying to pick me up she sat down next to me.**

"You told your mum I was pretty" she said timidly, it was more of a question than a statement "You have a nice family, I like them"

"I like them too, they have always fed me and stuff like that" I joked "Nuh, seriously they are really great. I love them. And I did tell them you were pretty, well actually I told Sirius and he decided to tell them at dinner. You were the topic the entire summer"

"Which summer would that have been?" she questioned awkwardly.

"I think the question should be which _summers_" I blurted out. I couldn't control myself, although I wanted to tell her that I was madly in _like (not love I'm too young to love, well at least I think I am too young) with her a part of me wants us to remain friends because I'm scared of losing her. _

"Really?" she asked.

"Lily" I paused "My family has wanted to meet you ever since Christmas vacation in our 1st year. Do you remember the train ride?"

"Yeah" she replied a bit nervously, but obviously amused "Very. . . .interesting it was, I guess"

We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"My sister was in her 7th year that year" I started to explain.

"She was Head Girl, I remember" she cut in. I can't believe she remembers!

"Yeah, well anyway, she saw the whole train thing and told my parents. They would tease me occasionally, but not as much as they did when Sirius came over for the summer holidays and never dropped the topic especially when I told him that I thought you were, err um err um **are** err um, pretty" I said, my face turning red at the memory of what happened on the train, it was so long ago, but the memory was fresh in both of our heads.

We turned to face each other at the same time and laughed.

"Well, let's go to the library" I suggested merrily as I stood up. She held up her hands, I took them in my hands and pulled her up. We walked to the end of the corridor and turned left. We reached the library and entered.

What happened on the train that would make James and Lily laugh, feel embarrassed, feel amused and feel nervous at the same time? What would make the Potters' tease their brother and son? What would make the Potters' want to meet Lily?

**Oh, would you like to know?**

I hope you all had a nice weekend. I'll tell you what happened on the train, MAYBE. Of course I'll tell you. When the time is right. Mwah, hope you liked. Please Review! Please Please Please!


	7. When we were young er

DISCLAIMER – characters, places etc belong to JKR. Wish I owned it. Hehehe!

**When we were young. . .er!**

**Isabella's POV**

The past week has been absolutely lovely. Gryffindor Tower has been the happiest it has ever been. Guess who's the new couple? If you guessed James and Lily you're wrong, it's Sirius and Em. The 8 of us have been spending a lot of time together, Rob is getting a bit upset but I have a little trick in making him _happy. Anyways, I pointed out that Sirius and Em are going out, James and Lily are spending a lot of time together and Remus and Bec always study together. Rob's always wondering about Peter, but he's always off somewhere, no one knows where he is. Anyway I'm not interested in Peter not one bit, he's more like a little, annoying, tag-along, idiotic, stupid head, (traitor) brother. (EOW I hate Wormtail, but in POA Sirius said something like "then you should have died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you")._

Everynight the 8 of us sit in the common room and do our homework or talk about our years at Hogwarts. We have spent more together in the past week, than we have in the last 6 years. Everyone's on 1st name basis and we're just as close as the other houses. "Take that stupid Hufflepuffs", the Hufflepuffs were making fun of us last week, they said we didn't even know each others first names and little things like that, but it still pissed me off. Well I have to do this stupid Potions essay now. I hate potions.

**Em's POV**

It's Monday night and Lily and I are walking back to Gryffindor Tower. I'm in a relationship now. WOW! It's great to get away from Sirius though. Not that I don't like his company, it's just that too much of his company is driving me crazy. Hehehe, I miss being with normal people. 

"Em, it's funny how things have changed. It's nice to reminisce about the good ol' days. The days when the boys were, what was it again?" said Lily as she jumped a trick step "um, I forget what we use to call them"

"coottee infested, bad breath smelling, never taken a shower in your life, butt smelling" we said together, but I had stopped because I just remembered what happened on the train in 1st year when we were going home for Christmas break, but Lily continued "vomit eating, slug loving, POO HEADS" we broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yep, the Good ol' days" said Sirius as he and James emerged from a tapestry "I can't believe you still remember that" added Sirius as he put his arms around my shoulder.

"You guys use to hate us" said James, now walking next to Lily.

"Well, not all of us hated you guys" I commented with a mischievous grin "We all disliked you guys, but only one of us really _hated_ one of you. Or at least that's what she said. I think it was something to do with a big head, a snitch, messy hair and the boy that's standing next to her right now" 

I loved making Lily and James feel uncomfortable. Yesterday in History of Magic I made them sit next to each other because I wanted to sit next to Sirius. We sat behind them and we watched as they accidental touched each other and abruptly pulled away or were caught looking at each other. It was hilarious. They want each other hardcore. But I think James wants Lily more than Lily wants James, well James has always wanted Lily. Or maybe Lily can control herself more than James can. Another funny thing that happened was that James kept on leaning closer to her; he said it was because he wanted to look at her notes, but that was the lamest excuse ever, he liked being close to her.

We reached the portrait and Sirius said the new password because no one else knew it "Sirius and Emmeline, forever!" We all laughed and entered the common room. He's sweet, I suddenly had flashbacks of our first date. I decided I'd tell everyone that story when we were having our usual chats by the fire.

"Come on girls, let's go by the fire" suggested James to Lily, Me and Bella who was still studying.

"I'll sit with you guys later, I have this stupid potion thingy to do" growled Bella as she ripped her 10th parchment "I hate N.E.W.T potions"

As the four of us made ourselves comfortable by the fire, (Lily and I were sharing the good double seater couch and a blanket was placed across our legs, while James and Sirius fought over the 2nd good double seater couch, why couldn't they share?), Bec and Remus walked through the portrait hole. Any money they just came back from the library. Why do they enjoy studying so much?

"So how was the library?" asked Lily as she threw a pillow at James who was about to say something rude and that would make both Remus and Bec feel uncomfortable. Lily had a way with James, like she could read his mind or something. She could also keep him well behaved.

"Fine" replied Remus, looking a bit sick.

"Same old, reading, writing, studying" said an exhausted looking Bec.

"Sit down guys" I suggested, making room for Bec between myself and Lily. She practically fell into the gap, she looked half awake. "Maybe you two should go to sleep, you look tired"

"Nuh, we're fine" replied Remus as he sat in an empty armchair "I like talking about the stupid things we did when we were younger"

"Oh yeah" I practically screamed "I was just remembering our first date. Do you remember Sirius? Remember how you tripped down the stairs and broke like 10 bones"

"It was only 2" replied Sirius "And I would like to thank you for being there with me while I had them fixed. You were what got me through that horrific experience, you are my guardian angel"

"Sirius, Madam Pomfrey fixed you up in 2 seconds" I reminded him. Everyone laughed.

"The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, except for the part where you accidentally tripped on your robes at the Three Broomsticks" Sirius said animatedly.

"I bumped my head and fell unconscious" I continued "you carried me all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. That was sweet. I remembered waking up to the sight of your shaggy hair; I could have sworn you were a dog. That was the best date I ever had"

Isabella had just given up on her potions homework and was making her way to an empty chair.

"I remember that" Bella squealed as she removed her shoes and tucked her feet under her butt "I remember how you couldn't stop talking about Sirius that whole night. _'Oh he's so cute and sweet. Why didn't he kiss me? Am I ugly? Do you think he'll ask me out again? How could I be so stupid and trip on my robes? Stupid stupid stupid' You just couldn't stop thinking about him"_

"Well I guess I am pretty unforgettable" said Sirius as he did James' thing, he rumpled his hair to make look messy "Did I do it right Prongs? Did I do it right Lily, did that annoy you?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and James grabbed Sirius in a headlock and they rolled on the ground play fighting. BOYS!

"Hey guys, do you remember that time James' asked out Lily?" asked Bec with a huge smirk on her face "Or should I say do you remember the many times James asked out Lily and Lily refused?" That got James and Sirius' attention. Everyone laughed, but James and Lily were turning a deep red colour.

"Let's change the subject, shall we" suggested James.

"Yes, I think so" pleaded Lily you could hear the desperation in her voice "So do you guys remember what happened on the train in 1st year for Christmas vacation" obviously she was trying to change the subject, but that subject too was a bad subject to talk about. Because she seemed to not want to talk about it, neither did a few of my fellow Gryffindor's.

"NO!" yelled Sirius, Bec, James, Lily (to my surprise because she was the one who asked) myself and the new arrival, Peter. He had just walked in the portrait hole. Isabella and Remus just laughed at our terrified faces and were about to pursue the subject, but were stopped by a sudden yell and someone stomping down from the girls dorms.

A little brunette 1st year came into sight. She looked furious. 

"Fletcher!" she yelled "get down her RIGHT NOW!"

"You yelled your highness" replied a smirking Mudungus Fletcher while he bowed "So what's up Ms. Evelyn Brown. Lose anything"

"_What's up? What's up is that you stole my diary and I want it back. I didn't lose it, you STOLE it, you thief, you rascal, you scum, UGH!" she screamed as she leapt at Mudungus. Mudungus was covering his face, but not fighting back as Evelyn slapped him. James and Lily got up and separated the distraught looking Evelyn and shocked looking Mudungus. Lily restrained Evelyn as James helped Mudungus to his feet. _

"Come on Evelyn let's go upstairs for a bit" implored Lily "James will get your diary from Mudungus, don't worry"

"FINE!" yelled "MUDUNGUS FLETCHER BE VERY CAREFUL FROM NOW ON"

Lily and Evelyn went upstairs, while James and Mudungus sat with the rest of us by the fire.

"You know Dung," started James "you shouldn't have stolen her diary. If you wanted her to like you you should, um, I don't know"

"How about chase her around the common room with mistletoe" suggested Bella with a mischievous grin on her face.

The room fell silent and everyone went into a thoughtful silence.

"Better yet, send her some singing house elves for Valentines, teach them how to sing, um what was it again, yes I remember, How Sweet it is to be Loved by You, (I know gay song, but it worked good in American Pie)" suggested Remus with an even more mischievious grin.

"Both of shut up" retorted James "Now Dung just give her the diary and things will be alright. Maybe she'll call you by your first name"

"I don't want her to like me, I don't even want her to call me by my first name" replied Dung "All I want to do is get her angry. That's all. Is that too much to ask for?"

"By the sounds of it mate, I reckon she won't call you by your 1st name until 7th year" commented Sirius "If you're lucky"

"Mudungus" explained Bec "Please just give her diary back. AND don't read it"

"Who's says I haven't?" replied Mudungus "Don't worry, I was just joking. I never opened it, I swear"

"Good" snapped the 3 girls. Boys can be so annoying.

Lily and Evelyn walked back into the room giggling. Evelyn looked a lot calmer and happier. They walked over to Mudungus and James.

"Sorry I was slapping you" apologized Evelyn.

"Nuh it was my fault" mumbled Mudungus "Here's your diary. Don't worry I didn't open it"

"Thanks" mumbled Evelyn as she took her diary from Mudungus' hands and blushed as she touched his fingers.

"No problem" replied Mudungus.

"Well nightie night firsties" said James "Don't let the bed bugs bite"

James and Lily escorted the two to the stairs. They looked like a little family. Mom, Dad and 2 children. James and Lily would make great parents; I wonder how many kids they will have? Could I imagine Sirius and me with kids? Maybe later on.

"You know what" teased Remus as James and Lily took their seats "Those two remind me of two people. I just can't think who it is. Who do you think Em?"

"Well, I think Evelyn reminds me of Lily and Mudungus reminds me of James" I replied.

We all laughed hysterically at the facial expressions of James and Lily. They looked so uncomfortable and embarrassed. After we stopped laughing we continued our chatty session.

"So are you guys ready to revisit the events that took place on a certain train, on a certain Christmas vacation?" Bella asked.

"Yeah guys it was so long ago. Get over your embarrassment" added Remus

A/N – sorry guys wanted to add a little suspense. I promise the events that took place on the train will be retold next chapter. Promise promise promise. There was a little hint in that chapter about the train. Guess and Review. Tell me what you think happened on the train. 

Next chapter up ASAP. Been a bit busy cause my sis is getting married. YAY. Mwah hope you liked.

Sorry if there were any mistakes written in a rush.


	8. My First Kiss, Our First Kiss

Disclaimer – sorry but nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to JKR.

Sort of Author's Note – I am the author of this chapter, but not of the entire thing. My best friend Elle who is the writer got in trouble because of something that happened at her sisters wedding and she asked me to do this for her. Her parents confiscated her cell phone, TV, laptop you name it they confiscated it. Anyhooz she asked me to write this. She never even told me she did fanfiction I didn't even know there was a such thing. But anyway we both love Harry Potter. Did you know my name is Rebeccah Reynolds and she named Bec after me? And I am pretty much like the Bec in the series. LOL! Anyway our other friend is called Isabella is named after our other friend Isabella Reyes. I don't know if she used her last name but still how special are we. Hope you enjoy this is my 1st chapter. Mwah! Oh yeah she also gave me the plot so it's not my idea.

**My First Kiss. . . . . Our First Kiss!**

Lily's POV

"Fine" I mumbled "If you really want to know . . . . . this is what happened"

I wriggled around the couch uncomfortably trying to find a good position and began the story as soon as I found the position I was looking for.

"It was December 18th in our 1st year and Bella and myself were trying to find a compartment that didn't smell like dungbombs because of you 4. We got separated from Em and Bec because of your guyz' fireworks. Well, by now we had reached the middle of the train and were desperate for a place to sit down. All of a sudden the lights in the train went out" I told everyone, but it seemed that those 4 boys, those 4 Marauders, were holding in their laughter. They still looked like those boys who had bewitched McGonagoll's dinner to make it keep hitting her face. Well that was back in 2nd year and now they're in 7th year and their faces still showed little kids doing something naughty.

"Keep. . . . going . . . . .Lily" asked Peter while he held in his laughter.

"If any of you laugh I'm going to stop" I warned "Ok, well when the lights were back on Bella wasn't there anymore and an annoying little boy was standing in front of me grinning widely. . ." I was cut off.

"Lily you tell stories too slowly" remarked James "Well, I was grinning my most charming grin and staring at you. I gestured you to look up. And there you saw it. Some lovely mistletoe ontop of both of our teensy weensy eensy heads. Oh your expression was pricely. You looked dumbstruck and furious. It looked like your ears were steaming"

"Well anyway, once I got a look at the mistletoe i turned my back on you and started running. You're right James I was furious. How could you be so ugh? And so ugh? I don't understand ugh" I complained.

"Obviously me being that charming, persisting" (James)

"Idiotic, stupid" (Lily)

"Handsome, cute" (James)

"Annoying, arrogant" (Lily)

"GUYS!" yelled Bella "STORY"

"Oh yeah. Where were we?" asked a lost looking James.

"The part where I almost got away from you. I ran to the end of the train with you still behind me. I found an empty and odourless compartment and caught my breath in there. My wand was out and I was ready to hex the next person to come in, because I thought it would have been you. The next part happened so fast I can't quite remember it" I trailed off and James continued it for me.

"To my advantage I had been held up by that stupid prefect Sinistra and I didn't know where Lily had hidden. I was checking every single one but still I couldn't find Lily. All of a sudden I heard her sweet voice hex poor ol' Snivellus"

"Yeah he barged in looking for his toad. I hexed him with the body binding curse and watched as he hit the ground. Poor thing!" (Lily) everyone was laughing, but I simply scowled at the whole lot of them. 

"Me" said James pointing to his chest "Being that valiant knight in every girls dreams saved that day. I ran to the compartment and grabbed Lily. She was still horrified at what she had done _'I didn't mean to. I thought it was you. It's all your fault' I knew she would be in trouble if anyone saw her and I know how much you hate trouble so I got you out of it. I dragged you to this room. I thought it was just a storeroom or something, but it was really cool"_

"It was beautiful. It was an enchanted room. It looked like a Winter Wonderland. Snow was falling, the stars were twinkling brightly, little fairies were dancing around and candles were around the walls" I explained, my eyes were going all dreamy like and staring at the fire. That room was beautiful.

"Yep" said James now starring at the dreamy me "Beautiful, that's the word"

"Come on guys we want to know what happened next" squeaked Peter. Everyone else seemed angry at him for some reason. He didn't do anything bad, he just broke the perfect little scene everyone was watching. James looking at me saying beautiful and me looking at the fire thinking about him. No, I wasn't thinking about him I wasn't thinking about what happened next.

"Well, Lily had the same look in her eyes that she has this very instant and she just looked around the compartment. She looked beautiful. Well, anyhooz I seized the moment and I used my levitating charm, that was holding it up as I was chasing her, to go ontop of both of our heads" he stopped suddenly and looked at his hands "I tapped her on her shoulder and motioned her to look at me"

"I looked at him, into those hazel eyes, and then looked above our heads" I stopped and suddenly looked at my hands.

"While she was looking up I took her hand. She looked back at me, then . . ." mumbled James, who by now was red as a tomato "I moved my face closer to hers. And to my surprise she didn't pull away or do anything actually"

"I did actually" I said, my voice croaky "I moved closer to your face" 

There was an awkward silence in the common room. I was afraid to look at James and James was afraid to look at me. Why was it so difficult to say? It was 7 years ago.

"Then I asked you if I could kiss you" said James.

"All I heard was mumblejumblebumble me" I replied.

"Then our lips met" (James)

"We kissed" (Lily)

"I had my first kiss" (James)

"I had my first kiss too" (Lily)

"**We** had our first kiss" (James)

"I know" (Lily)

"Anything else happened" asked an eager looking Peter. Yet again everyone scowled at him, he did it again, broke that moment.

"Yeah" I giggled "I told you guys I was exhausted because of looking for a compartment, then I had to run away from him, then I was still in shock because of Snape. . . . ."

James smiled weakly. He looked more upset. But why? He looked different, more mature now. But somehow heartbroken or something.

"I collapsed and broke the short kiss. It only lasted 3 seconds, but it was the longest 3 seconds of my life. Well, James being that valiant knight of every girls dreams caught my with his scrawny little arms and put my arms around his neck and his arms around my back and under my legs. We exited the winter wonderland and he brought me back to the Heads' and Prefects' carriage. I guessed he got in because his sister was Head Girl"

"My sister saw" he mumbled.

"I thought so" I mumbled back "For the rest of the year she was really nice to me. Helping me with work and everything. She always smiled at me when I walked passed her. She was nice. But how did she see?"

"An invisibility cloak" he replied "It was given to her by my mother"

"Well that's the whole of our story. What about other peoples stories? Come on we want to know" I said as I pointed to James and myself. 

"I'll go next" mumbled Bec "**We'll go next" she added as she stared at the boy across from her.**

"Lily, can I talk to you first" asked James. He looked so full of an unknown emotion and feeling that I immediately jumped up and was ready to run to wherever he wanted to go, but I controlled myself and slowly untangled myself from the blankey. I was curious!

"Bec you can tell the story. I've heard it several times. And I think that James has too" I said. James nodded in agreement and walked to the portrait hole. I followed.

S/A/N well hope you liked. Elle won't be able to update soon but I'll ask if I can do it for her. If you guys review a lot I'll tell what happened to Elle at the wedding! LOL she'll get so cut at me though. Bec's and the rest of the other guys stories will be up later, she never told me what would happen with them. MWAH!


	9. Revelations of the Heart

**Where it Began!**

Disclaimer – doesn't JKR own the characters and places etc. DUH. People who don't know that must be very crazy. Well anyway my name is Rebeccah Reynolds so I guess that does belong to me. Hehehe!

**Chapter 9 Revelations of the Heart! **

**By Bec Reynold (S/O/A) (Sort of Author)**

**Lily's POV **

Just keep walking, that's all you have to do for now. Stupid legs, stop getting all pins and needles on me now. 

THUMP THUMP!

You '_stupid head'_ why are you stomping your feet? He's going to turn around. Do I want him to turn around? Do I want to see him? Do I want to hear what he's going to tell me? Thank God he's not turning around, I don't know what to do. Okay calm down.

We've reached a tapestry and we've stopped. The tapestry is very ancient looking and very pretty. (It shows King Louis XIV and his mistress Louise de la Valliere at one of Louis' famous fetes. You could see the passion and love in their eyes.) Why is my heart beating so fast? 

"True Love" he murmured to the edge of the tapestry. I blushed, why did I blush?

The tapestry swung to the left, revealing a grand and secret staircase spiralling upwards. James took my hand without looking at me and we proceeded up the beautiful staircase. After we took the first step we didn't have to walk anymore. It was moving us upwards, like the escalators at the shops.

SILENCE

"Um. . . . It's a really beautiful staircase. I never even knew it existed" I commented after he had glanced at me "Do you . . . ur. . .um. . .take a lot of girls, I mean do other. . . um, people know about this place?" 

"You can spend 7 years of your life with something and not really know it" he replied dryly, looking at me as if he had seen me for the first time "Funny where something's might lead you" he added as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh my" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. We were on top of one of the towers, very very high. Did I ever tell James I was afraid of heights? I guess not because he seems not to notice me almost wetting my pants. But it is lovely up here. . . . Lovely to get blown off and fall 100's of meters to your death. Oh no!

"It's beautiful" he told me releasing my hand and walking closer to the ledge. "You can see the quidditch pitch, the greenhouses, even the Forbidden Forest looks beautiful, oh yeah and the lake. I love it up here" I could tell he did love it up here. He looked free and himself. He looked like James Potter, the boy who had chased me for the first 5 years at school and spent the 6th trying to make me jealous and who's spending the 7th doing who knows what. 

"Lilykins you looked petrified" he said, immediately walking back to me "What's wrong? Do you feel alright? Are you okay"

"James" I started, but couldn't continue. I sat down on the cold stone tower and just stared at my hands.

"Lily" he replied as he took his seat beside me "You wondering why I brought you up here?"

"No. I'm wondering how many girls you've brought up here" I growled back. It wasn't suppose to come out like that. It just came out, maybe I was voicing out my jealousy, but I have no reason to be jealous.

"I have brought no girls up here. The only people alive who know about it are my dad, mum, sister and the boyfriend she had in her 7th year" he said melancholy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that" I replied "It really is beautiful. You can see the beautiful stars. Look you can see Sirius"

"Where?" he said jumping up.

"Not Sirius-sirius" I explained, tugging his robes to make him sit back down "Sirius. The brightest star in the sun, after the sun. And look it's almost a full moon, I think in about 2 or 3 days"

"In 4" (James)

"Oh" (Lily)

"Lily, please can you listen to me. No interrupting, no interfering just listening. I know you're good at it, but I really really need you to listen. Intently and fully. I just need to tell you alright" he said all in one breath and very panicky.

"Sure. Do you want me to put the silencing charm on me too?" I added jokingly.

"If you really want to" he said seriously. He started pacing around the tower. Thinking very deeply.

"Are you serious?" (Lily)

"No. I'm neither the star nor the human" (James)

"No, I mean about the whole silencing charm" (Lily)

"Um if you want to. I don't want to force you. But it's not like I don't want to hear you talk, it's just easier for me to get it out if I know you can't talk. Not like I don't want you to hear you talk it's just easier for me to get it our if I know you can't talk. Not like I don't . . . ." (James in one breath as he sat down) 

"James" (Lily) "You've said that 2 times already, I'll do it so calm down"

"Silenzio" (Lily)

"Thanks" he smiled weakly "Well, here it goes. You know how I was saying just before that you can spend 7 years of your life with something and not really know it. Well I was talking about you and me. Not the castle. You and me. We've spent the past 7 years in the same school, house and classes. But we don't really know each other do we.

He looked at me, intensely, lovingly.

"And how I said it's funny where something's might lead you. I wasn't talking about the staircase I was talking about fate. **Us crashing into each other at the start of the year, ****us being Head Girl and Boy, **us****** having our first kiss together. ****US! Ever since 1st year I have had feelings for you. I thought they'd just disappear like the other little crushes I've had for other girls, but it never died nor disappeared. It stuck with me. It grew and it's growing.**

He paused and I'm starting to swet.

"And it will never go away. I'm afraid that one day you will find someone who you will fall in love with and will be out of my life forever. I don't want that, I want to be with you. And I want you to want to be with me. I went crazy last year. You were seeing Russell for 2 weeks. Those 2 weeks were the worst of my life. Seeing you kiss him, seeing you blush when he asked you to dinner. Seeing you with him made me go, I don't know, but I wanted to make you jealous by going out with tonnes of girls. I wanted to make you feel hurt that I didn't chase you anymore. My plan backfired. You continued to ignore and hate me. THEN you broke up with Russ, then I was relived. BUT then you went out with Nicholas and I didn't know what to do. I was lost, wounded. I had lost you twice in one year.

I wanted to say something, anything, but when I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. Stupid silencing charm!

"Lily Evans" he looked nervous, but although he was nervous he gave me a weak smile "I brought you up here because of a family tradition. This is the tower where my sister, father, grandfather, greatgrandfather, and all the Potters' before me have said _that something special to __that someone special._

"I LOVE yooooouuuuuu. . . oouuurrr EYES. I mean I love your eyes. They twinkle beautiful at night" he said then became silent and pensive. 

I started to say something but nothing came out. I took tapped him on the shoulder. Like the way he tapped me on the shoulder in our first year. He turned towards me, our eyes locking. We just stared. 

He leaned closer to my face, I leaned closer to his face, (sound familiar) then our lips met. My mouth opened allowing his tongue to enter. (Hehe, bad at writing kissing scenes, good at kissing, HEHE) It was beautiful, the perfect kiss. The perfect moment. The beautiful night sky above us and the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts below us.

Peter wasn't there to ruin the moment. Yay! 

We broke apart reluctantly and he performed the counter-curse. "Oiznelis"

James POV

We kissed. I told her I loved her, no I told her I loved her eyes. She's beautiful. I do love her. Do I tell her? No, not yet. But Dad said this is where he told Mum he loved her. This is where Sharon (older sister) told David (boyfriend in 7th year) she loved him. But Sharon and David broke up during that summer. It's the perfect moment. Why can't you tell her? Because she's not ready to hear it. That's why, she's not ready.

"James. Thank-you" said Lily softly as she stood up.

"Lily" I replied. Instead of standing up I got on one knee, took her hand in mine and looked up at her. She looked just as nervous as I felt "Will you be my girlfriend?" he said quickly.

Her nervous face is brightening up. She's smiling. Yay! Anyway my knee is starting to hurt.

"The other times you've only asked me to go out with you. NOW you're asking me to be your girlfriend" she teased, I couldn't help but return her smile.

"Well I'm taking a really big step here you know. At the start of the term I was on the top of your most wanted list, then I was your friend, then I was a friend who spent a lot of time with, then now I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. So Levans what do you say?" (James)

"Japotter I liked it better when you were nervous" she told me "You looked funnier"

"If you don't give me an answer soon I think I will be nervous" I replied with I hint of anxiety in my voice.

"Yes" (Lily)

"Yes you'll answer me soon or yes you'll be my girlfriend" (James)

"The latter" (Lily)

"You mean-" (James)

"Yes James Potter I will be your girlfriend" (Lily)

"YIPPEE" (James)

I stood up, but as I stood up I grabbed her around the waist and carried her around the tower. She was giggling at me but she kept her eyes closed. I dropped her gently back on the ground and kissed her sweetly and passionately. Words cannot describe the feeling I feel. 

10 minutes later, and many stolen kisses between suits of armor, we returned to Gryffindor common room. The 6 classmates we had left earlier in the evening were still there laughing as we took our seats.

"So there you have it" commented Isabella animatedly "Remus tried to catch me with his flying mistletoe but failed. Kingsley Shacklebolt saved me and almost knocked you out too."

Everyone laughed, even Remus. I remember that. It was a couple of days after his transformation and he was still tired, any other day he would have caught Bella.

"Kingsley never liked me from then on" said Remus.

"Kingsley liked me very much after that day" replied Bella with a hint of glee in her eyes "He was my first love"

"Everyone's your first love Bella" remarked Em "You've had more first loves than Lily and Bec had O.W.L's. And they got 10 O.W.L's each"

"I think we all should get to bed" yawned Peter "It's getting late"

"Yeah we should" everyone chimed in agreement, everyone except one.

"I've got a little bit of studying to do" said Bec "I'll be up in 20 or so"

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Remus.

"Don't worry, _you_ need your rest?" remarked Bec "I'll be fine"

Everyone went to the stairs. We said goodnight to the girls and I gave a little peck on the cheek to Lily. No one seemed surprised, I think they knew it was bound to happen. I followed Moony and Wormtail and checked behind me to see where Padfoot was. He was still at the edge of the stairs, staring down at the common room. 

"Hey Padfoot" I called "You right buddy"

"Yeah just tired" he replied he caught up with us.

Moments later we had entered our dorm and were fast asleep. At least I thought we were all fast asleep.

**S/O/A – Thanks for reviewing. I can't believe how many of you reviewed. Well anyway Elle's still grounded. She gave me that outline of the story for the next few chapters so I guess I'll be writing them too. YAY!**

**What's up wif Elle? Please don't get angry with me Elle, people wanted to know and I wanted to tell. Hehehe!**

Well if you were wondering about the wedding she was having a shotty competition with the guy she liked. Coincidence or what his name was Russell, hehehe, anyhooz she chased them down with beer so she got really really wasted. By 9 o'clock she was throwing up everywhere and trying to pick up 20 year olds. I was there and stopped her, but she's a bit uncontrollable when she's drunk. Her parents were very upset but her sister thought it was quite funny, but her new husband (WOW) thought she was being an irresponsible sister. Her sister's the one who gave them the alcohol anyway. LOL! 

Never drink at weddings! LOL. In the end she never hooked up with Russell. They never even danced. She's obviously regretting it now, but what can you do. Move on that's what I say. 

Oh yeah and her other story More Than Just Friends was talking about her and Russell. Russell broke her heart one time before too, they weren't going out but she saw him getting with another girl. It crushed her but she still wants him. I don't know why.


	10. The past is the past Or is it?

**Where it Began!**

Disclaimer – as I have previously stated none of this belongs to me except my name. JKR the brilliant writer owns them. EXCEPT MY NAME! LOL. Hope you like

**Chapter 10 – The Past is the Past. . . . . Or is it!**

By Bec Reynolds (outlined by Elle)

Sirius POV

It's dark, the only light coming into the dorms is the moonlight. I can see the outlines of the four poster beds and the figures rolling in their bed, fast asleep. How I envy them, they can sleep. Damnit! 

She's still awake. 

Well she said she'd be awake for 20 minutes. It's been 30. Should I go down? If she's their what do I say? If she's not, will I feel disappointment or relief? You never know unless you did it, right. Well here it goes.

I see her. She's sitting on the couch, covered in her blanket and reading a book. I know why Remus and she get along so well. They love books.

"Remus, I told you, _you need your rest. Go back to. . ." she scolded then looked up "Oh, hi Bl-Sirius"_

"Still having trouble calling me Sirius, seriously" I asked taking my seat across from her. We were sitting in the same seats we were sitting in earlier in the night.

"Yeah, sort of. Old habits are hard to stop" she explained "We're just as bad as James and Lily were" She did look exhausted.

"Do you know about Remus?" I asked "You said that he needed his rest. Emphasising the HE part"

"I figured it out" she replied slowly and pensively "We've been spending so much time in the library to try and find a cure or something. We're trying to find something that will help him stay sane throughout the transformation or to reverse the whole thing. It's been exhausting"

"You don't mind" I asked her. What's with me with questioning her tonight? "That's good, he really appreciates it that people don't flinch whenever they seem him"

"I care about him" she replied staring up at me.

"And he cares about you" I mumbled back not willing to look at her "So do I"

"I know" she told me.

"Em loves me" I blurted out. Sometimes I couldn't control my mouth, why am I telling her? "She told me the other night"

"What did you say?" she asked nervously.

"I just embraced her" I answered "I don't think I can lie to her"

"You don't love her?" she asked quickly.

"I don't think I do. Maybe I'm holding onto something from the past. Something. . ." I began.

"Something you need to get over" she finished for me "We need to talk"

"I know. We've put it off for way to long" I said. For a while there was just silence. Finally she broke the silence.

"Sirius, it was 7 years ago. It's not worth holding on to. You've got Em now and I. . . . I've got Remus. He's sweet and. . ." (Bec)

"He needs you" (Sirius)

"Em's liked you ever since forever. Before you attended Hogwarts. Before you met me. Before I met you. She was the first friend I made. She was my best friend in 1st year. She still is one of my best friends" (Bec)

"I'm sorry" (Sirius)

"I'm not blaming you. It's just that ever since that moment" (Bec) 

_Flashback_

_"Reynolds I've been looking for you everywhere" smirked an 11 year old Sirius Black. _

_"Well you've found me what do you want?" asked an 11 year old Rebeccah Reynolds "Oh no! What's happened?"_

_The once lit up compartment where Sirius and Bec were talking in had turned pitched black._

_"Black where are you?" Bec asked eagerly as she waved her hands around. Sirius found her first. He embraced her and brought her close to his chest. "Thanks"_

_"No problem Reynolds, I never knew you were afraid of the dark?" said Sirius._

_"Look the lights are back on" commented Bec "You can let go of me"_

_"Oh yeah I forgot. You know you can let go of me too" replied a mischievous Sirius "But you know, you can always hang onto me"_

_"Oh shut up Black" said Bec as she pulled away "So why did you look for me everywhere? Are you going to do some prank on me?"_

_"Because me and the guys have a surprise for you girls.__ It's this" explained Sirius as he levitated his mistletoe "We even got to choose who we could give the present to" _

_"Wh-what, is that mistletoe?" asked a confused looking Bec._

_"Yes" he replied. _

_Bec_ looked horrified, Sirius looked amused. Sirius stepped closer to Bec and kissed her, she kissed back. It was short and sweet, but if left a permanent indent on both childrens hearts. __

_(S/O/A/ well you didn't see that coming did ya. Either did I, but Elle has her ways. LOL) _

"Revisiting the past again?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply "Twice in a night, that's one more than I usually think about it" I mumbled afterwards. It's true, even though I'm with Em I still think about it every night. Just once though, never twice.

"I couldn't be Em's best friend after that. I just couldn't. You kissed me, and I kissed you back. I couldn't live with myself. I drifted further away from her and closer to Lily. And 7 years down the road and I'm bestest friends with Lily and best friends with Em. I told Lily about it, but never Em or Bella until last year. We need to get over it, it was 7 years ago. We were babies back then." she explained looking desperate to explain the whole thing "Lily said something about James knowing about it. Does he know about it, did you tell him?"

"Yes and yes" I replied "It was my first kiss so I had to tell my best friend. I couldn't keep it away from him and I had a crush on you back then"

We both laughed at me.

"Well I had a crush on you too. But. . . ." (Bec)

"I know. It's just complicated, don't worry" (Sirius)

"Did you guys really plan that?" (Bec)

"Yep. I got first choice. I chose you" (Sirius)

"I know you chose me. Duh! Sirius Black you like pointing out the obvious don't you?" (Bec)

"So are thing good between us?" (Sirius)

"Yeah, we've got other people. Other people who need us and other people who we need. Some things aren't meant to be. And that's you and me." (Bec)

"I'll walk you to the stairs, you need your rest too" (Sirius)

"Sure" (Bec)

We reached the point of the stairs were we had to separate. Bec going to the girls dorms and me going to the boys. 

"Well, Goodnight" Bec said and turned around.

"Wait" I grabbed her arms and spun her around. There was a tear sliding down her face, it sparkled in the moonlight "Goodnight Ms. Reynolds"

I embraced her and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

"And Goodnight to you Mr Black" she whispered back as she went on her tip toes and kissed my forehead.

"You still afraid of the dark?" I asked as we separated.

"Sometimes" she smiled then disappeared to her dorm.

**S/O/A – Are things going to steam up between Sirius and Bec? Will they rekindle what they felt in the past? I don't know, either do you guys. The twisted mind of my best friend better have a nice way not to make Bec, Em, Remus or Sirius get hurt. I'm not writing it if it turns nasty. But I don't know what matching I want right now. I like Bec and Sirius but I like Bec and Remus. Oh the torture. Give me your thoughts in the review. Thanks! Mwah**

How bad would you feel if you were Bec? Watching Sirius and Em fall in love again. Ow nasty, what is my best friend think?

Oh yeah I'm not uploading the next chapter until I get at least 10 review for this chapter. I really do like reviews and I just want to beat how many review Elle has! LOL. We're very competitive, always have always will.


	11. Confusion and Certainty

Disclaimer- JRK and publishers own the characters, places, etc etc

**S/O/A note** – Reviews came in pretty quickly, (I love you guys for that), so this time instead of 10 reviews I **want every single person who reads this to do something nice for someone else. DEAL. You can review (_please do I'd love 15 this time, but if you don't never mind), but also be nice. It really makes someones day if you make them smile or something. Thanks. Mwah_**

**Where it Began – Chapter 11 Confusion and Certainty by Bec Reynolds**

**Bec's**** POV**

It took me 5 years to finally get over him. He hurt me (emotionally) too much. He never knew he hurt me, but he did. Watching Em and Sirius last year was torture. Pretending I was fine and alright about things was even more torture. But that torture and hurt got me over him. Lily always told me it wasn't healthy not talking to him about how I felt, but I couldn't talk to him. Not then, not now. I pretend to feel alright, but I'm not. I am supportive, but after I give advice I feel like crying. Like I am right now. And some people wonder why I've never been in love? That's why, stupid Sirius Black has scarred me for life. I could be happy with lots of people. I know a lot of people are happy with me. The Ravenclaws. They all say they love me. But I don't want a Ravenclaw! They don't even know the real me.

It hurts seeing him, seeing him so happy-with Em. But like we said, we've got other people. Remus and I aren't a couple, are we? We're a couple, but we're not. You know what I mean? It's just confusing. I don't know what we are right now. He hasn't even kissed me yet, but somehow I feel at rest with him. He's so sweet and I need him. He needs me too. But are we a couple? 

Sirius doesn't love Em. What if he loves me? That's so Stupid! Stop being stupid Rebeccah Reynolds. Stop thinking that he's miraculously going to leave one of your best friends for something in the past. Something so long ago that it is better left forgotten. Left in the deepest part of my heart, a forbidden love. Stupid! Why are you being so stupid? Just forget about it. NOW! But he remembered I was afraid of the dark. **STOP IT NOW! STOP THINKING ABOUT SIRIUS BLACK!**

I entered my dormitory, wiped away my tears, put away my book then sat on my bed. I thought everyone was asleep, but I was wrong.

"Bec, I thought you'd be up a little longer" asked a tired and yawning Em.

"Oh, hey Em" I replied "Nah I got a bit tired. Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep" she explained "Because. . ."

"I know" I cut in "You told him you loved him"

"Yeah" she said slowly "How do you. . ."

"I have my sources" I replied softly.

"I can't believe you still know what I'm going to say before I even say it" she told me "It's like we're still best friends. I mean like we were. Um. You know the way we use to be"

"I know what you mean. We still are best friends, but not as. . ." I stopped; I didn't know what to say "So do you really love him?"

"Yes" she replied with confidence. I knew she meant it. "And I thought he loved me . . . . . but I don't think he does. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't even tell me he loved me back. He just hugged me, and then left me. Can we change the subject please?"

"Ok, so" I said. I was out of topics to talk about. Em started laughing.

"Remember that time in 2nd year when Sirius, James, Lily, and you got in trouble" she breathed as she stifled her laughter "Well, anyway. That time in Herbology when. . ." she couldn't continue, she was laughing hysterically. I just laughed at her.

"Shut up guys we're trying to sleep" moaned Bella from her bed.

"James" mumbled Lily absentmindedly, as she turned around in her sleep.

Even Bella joined in the laughter this time.

"I'm going back to bed" yelled Bella "G'night"

"Night" we replied.

"Remember those Mandrake things that wouldn't stop crying. Oh how I hated them" complained Em as she sat on the end of my bed "Remember the replanting"

"Yep" I replied "Why did they have to dirty the entire greenhouse and get Lily and I in trouble aswell? Stupid James and Sirius!"

"I agree. BOYS" commented Em "If only they could have controlled themselves more you wouldn't have gotten into trouble"

"Why did they start throwing the Mandrakes and dirt around? I've forgotten" I asked "Oh yeah, I remember. The little plant bit Sirius finger, then Sirius threw it to the rack of pots filled with dirt. The dirt spilt on Me, You and Lily. James started to laugh, but we couldn't hear it because of the ear muffs. After that the rest is a blurr"

"Sirius and James started levitating all the pots and Mandrakes and dropping them on the Slytherins heads. Somehow one ended on top of Lily's head and she was even dirtier" Em paused and grinned at me "Then you were covered in dirt, then I was covered in dirt. Instead of using your wands you and Lily used our hands to retaliate. You guys picked up the pots and threw it at them. While you and Lily threw, I hid underneath the table."

"Yeah" I replied softly "It was funny when Professor Asparagus was yelling at us"

"I remember it as if it were yesterday" she changed her voice to a very high pitched voice, Professor Asparagus' voice '"_Stop right now Black. Stop, Stop, Stop! How dare you? This is not just a green house, it is a classroom! You 4 here, NOW!'_ You looked petrified. It was your first time in trouble. Oh yeah, how did you make Sirius stop throwing the pots? Not even Asparagus could make him stop"

"I don't know, he just listened to me" I replied as I fake yawned "I'm tired let's go to bed"

"No, no, no! You don't get away from me that easily Rebeccah Reynolds. Come on this is fun. It was your first time in trouble" exclaimed Em "OH yeah, and we all could tell you and Lily were horrified at the fact that you **GOT INTO TROUBLE** so you just stayed silent. Sirius and James on the other hand, were use to getting into trouble and tried to protect the both of you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I remember. They stepped in front of us" I started, but Em cut in "To try and protect you guys from Asparagus' spit", I continued once we stopped laughing "They said it was all their fault and told Asparagus that they put the Imperius Curse on us, to make us do what they wanted us to do. James always said stupid things in front of Lil."

We laughed quietly to avoid waking our roommates up, but it felt really nice laughing and talking like this, like we use to.

"I really am tired Em" I told her "I really liked doing this, we should do it again some other time"

"Yeah, it was like the old days" she replied "Congrats with you and Remus, I know you haven't told any of us yet, but I can see how much he cares about you. Not like some other boy who I told I loved him" she added a bit annoyed.

"He does care 'bout you" I assured her.

"But not how I care about him" she mumbled "Anyway, night Bec"

"Night"

5 o'clock the next morning Lily's POV

Oh James, that was a great dream. What woke me up? Oh yeah the tapping on the window. But I don't want to get up.

"Lillllllllllllllllllllly" yelled someone from the window. I bounced out of bed and ran to the window. I knew that voice. It's James Potter, my boyfriend.

"Morning Ms. Evan's you look lovely today" he said as I opened the window. James Potter was on his broomstick hovering near my window "I would have taken the stairs, but they turned into a slide" I began to giggle.

"Morning to you Mr. Potter" I greeted "But may I ask why you are outside of my window when it is still dark, and why you were going to take the stairs"

"First of all it is 5 o'clock and the sun will rise soon" he paused and kissed my hand "and secondly I would like to take my _girlfriend on a date. Is that alright with you Ms. Evans?"_

"That sounds lovely Mr. Potter" I replied as I got onto the window sill. I think I've gone crazy, I'm afraid of heights. REMEMBER.

"Take my hand Mrs. Potter, um sorry Ms. Evan's and go onto my broom" said James. I was blushing and giggling. He just called me Mrs. Potter, that's thinking a little too far ahead.

I took his hand and amazingly in 5 seconds I was sitting in front of him on the broomstick. His arms felt so warm against me. He's absolutely amazing. 

"I believe we have a sunrise reservation at the top of that hill there" he told me as he pointed to the hill near the lake "This is our first date Ms. Evans and I want it to be special"

"It already is" I told him, turning my head around a little and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He wouldn't stop smiling, either could I. It's perfect. This moment right now. Perfect.

"We've arrived" he said nonchalantly. Once on the ground he steadied the broom and got off. He took my hand once again and got me off the broom.

"It's beautiful" I assured him, he looked so nervous. He set up a double seater couch and there was a blanket. For some reason I preferred the couch to the Winter Wonderland compartment and the Secret Tower. It was special. (Don't get any ideas; I'm just trying to tell you that Lily is a simple girl. Not a horny one! LOL)

"Are you serious?" he asked nervously.

"I am neither star nor human, but I am serious. It really is beautiful" I reassured him "I love it" I took his hand and we intertwined our fingers. We walked through the soft grass bare footed, cause I forgot to put on shoes, and we sat down on the couch. He put the blanket around us and we just sat there. Waiting for the sun to come up.

"Thanks" I said as I rested my head to his chest "You know tonnes of girls will try and assassinate me. I am James Potters girlfriend"

"Well, I guess I'll have to protect you" he replied, he rested his head on my head. It felt so right, I am certain I could spend the rest of my life with him. I know he will protect me, protect me from the other girls, and things beyond the walls of Hogwarts. "Look Lily, the sun is rising"

It seemed like it took days for the sun to come up. Wonderful Days! It was beautiful, every second spent with James felt so right. I had two beautiful things making me happy. The sun and James Potter. I don't think words can describe how beautiful the world looks right now. The world is always beautiful whenever James is around. Last night the night seemed wonderful, and now the day seems absolutely perfect. Can life get any better than this?

"Lily, you're beautiful" he told me "And like I said last night, I love your eyes" he smiled, but he blushed. I could have sworn that he told me he loved me last night, but I could have been hallucinating.

"I love your eyes too" I replied. I think I mean something else though. But it's too early, not yet. I'm too young. But I'm certain that he will protect me.

**S/O/A** – Long Chapter. Wow took pretty long aswell. Well anyway I hope you liked it, I thought you guys needed a little backround on Em, Sirius and Bec. 

Do you guys want a Halloween Ball, Valentines Ball, Graduation Ball or all of them? Give me your thoughts in review. Aiight! 

There's not going to be a Christmas Ball because Elle has Christmas figured out already. She'll be back in time to write the Christmas part. ***tears* I have to stop writing soon *****tears*. I'll help write though. Mwah. Upload as soon as possible, that's around early next week because there are so many PARTIES on.**


	12. Tears

**S/o/A Notes – Hey all you readers and reviewers, this is my last chapter, but not the last you'll hear from me. I'll be continuing Elle's story Hating You (so please read hehehe). Anyway I'd like to thank ALL of you who have reviewed and read it. *tears* I'll miss you *tears*. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

Many reviewers said they liked the twist between Sirius, Bec, Em and Remus; but I absolutely hate it, it's just so sad, either way someone will get hurt. *tears* others say it's confusing, well I agree with that. Well I really hope you like this chapter and continue reading Elle's story.

Elle is 14 and she's not allowed to drink but she does anyway. Hehehe. School's started for the both of us so we will probably update every week for her and every fortnight for me because I'm in advanced classes and get more work. Well enjoy!

**Tears**

**Bec's **P**oint ****Of **V**iew ****(POV)**

September turned into October and life at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was normal. Or as normal as things could ever be.

"BLACK, POTTER!" yelled Professor Asparagus.

"JAMES" yelled Lily.

"SIRIUS" yelled Em "STOP THAT RIGHTTTTTTT NOW!"

It was Friday morning and the Gryffindor 7th years had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. And as per usual Sirius and James had done something Asparagus. Today they had enchanted 2 dirt balls to follow Professor Asparagus.

The two boys grinned mischievously, but on looking at the faces of their girlfriends they shuddered. James immediately stopped his enchanted ball and started apologising to Lily. Sirius just looked away from Em and continued his morning prank.

"Lils, Lilikins I'm soooo sorry hunni" he apologised.

"Don't you say your sorry when you don't really mean it!" yelled Lily.

James apologising continued as Sirius continued to chase Asparagus with his dirt ball. Obviously he didn't care that Em had been screaming at him for the past 5 minutes.

"SIRIUS BLACK you stop that right now" Em yelled to the boy who was ignoring her.

"2 more seconds Em, that's all I want" he replied.

2 seconds turned into 10 minutes. Lily was still refusing to forgive James; Em had given up on trying to stop Sirius; Remus, Peter and Bella were doing there work; Asparagus' long white hair was covered in dirt; the Ravenclaw males were trying to talk to me, but I ignored them; Sirius was laughing and I was scowling at him.

He looked at the scowl on my face then immediately stopped laughing. He straightened up and unenchanted the dirt ball.

"Sorry Professor, I really am" he apologised "I just thought you needed a little excitement in your life, you know. I know you don't get out much and….." he was cut off by the knock at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor Asparagus, but I need a little word with Mr. Black" it was Professor McGonagoll, she looked pale.

"Fine" yelled Asparagus "Sorry Minerva, didn't mean to be so-"

"It's alright Violet" replied McGonagoll "Black follow me please"

With that he left the room with Professor McGonagoll.

**Sirius' ****Point **O**f ****View ****(POV)**

Why does Bec do that to me? I mean, the way she can make me stop doing something and the way I try and be good around her. It's stupid, that's what it is. Oh yeah and I wonder what I've done _this_ time. McGonagoll's taking me to Dumbeldore's office. 

I've been there loads of times, Prongs and I always get sent there together. It's a great office, my great-great grandfather Phineas Nigellus probably loved that office too, and too bad he was hated so much. We had reached the statue now.

"Raspberry Bullets" said McGonagoll "Sirius, Professor Dumbeldore is waiting for you"

What's going on? McGonagoll never ever calls me Sirius. Why's she being so serious? Sirius, serious. Pretty funny.

"Alright" I replied. I walked up the stairs and through the grand doors. Waiting for me was Dumbledore. I took my usual seat across from him then stared at his pet phoenix Fawkes.

"Sirius, the Ministry has just sent me an owl" he told me, he paused then looked up at me "I have some bad news"

I started to worry. But I had no reason; all that I cared about was here at Hogwarts. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, _Bec_, Lily, Em and Bella. They were more a family to me than my own family had ever been. I'm ready for anything.

"Your cousin Andromeda Tonks has been killed by Deatheaters" he told me "Her husband Ted and their 6 year old daughter Nymphadora are safe"

What? Andy gone? NO! She was, she IS my favourite cousin. She was the only one that I could talk to, the only one that laughed at my jokes, the only one that really loved me.

"May I be excused Professor" I asked, all blood from my face had disappeared. I was as white as a ghost.

"Yes, you may have the rest of the day off" he replied, concern and pity in his eyes.

"Thank you" I said as I stood up.

"Your cousin was a great witch, she was a great friend of mine during and after Hogwarts" he told me "And I know that she loved you like a little brother. She really did"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I just ran out of the office. Tears full of sorrow running down my cheek. I didn't expect _that, I didn't want to believe _that_. Not Andy, not her. She was the only person in my stupid family that loved me. And she was the only person in my family that I loved. But she's gone, she really is gone._

My feet carried me to the owlery; I sat in the corner just crying. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees. For how long I stayed there I don't know. I just cried, thinking of Andy. 

She was like me, we both disobeyed the family. She married Ted the muggle, and I was just a pain in the ass. I remember when she got married, none of the family showed up except for me. I was 10 and I stole father's broom and flew to the wedding. She was so happy to see me. Her and Ted made me ring bearer. 

I remember little Nymphadora when she was born, she looked so much like Andy. The last time I saw all three of them was a few months ago. They helped me set up my apartment. Nymphadora was a metamorphagis, she made me laugh so much. But I preferred to see her normal face; she had the face of her mother and the smile of her father. Poor Ted, poor Nymphadora.

I broke down crying yet again, too many memories. 

It was dark before anyone found me; I was surprised because they did have the Marauders Map.

"Sirius is that you" came an angelic voice, it was Bec "Sirius"

"Bec" I started, but I was engulfed by too many emotions. I hated crying in front of people.

"Oh my God, Sirius don't cry, please don't" she pleaded as she went down on the ground next to me; she was crying too "What's wrong?"

I held back my tears and looked at Bec "She's gone and she's not going to come back"

She said nothing, but she understood. She hugged me and swayed me gently from side to side.

I pulled away from her and stared her straight in the eyes "Life's too short" I said bluntly "I shouldn't. . . . . _We_ shouldn't have to be like we are. Things shouldn't be like this. Andy didn't marry into a pureblood family, she married a muggle. Not to piss off the family, but because she LOVED him. Bec I -" 

"Sirius your upset, please, let's just get to the common room" she told me "James and everyone is absolutely worried"

"Do you want to know what Dumbeldore told me?" I yelled "Andy's gone!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry" she said, she didn't even know why I was crying; but she hugged me anyway, she shared my grief, she. . . . . . she cares about me.

I took a step closer to her "Bec" I paused and tilted up her chin "Andy always told me that you should always follow your heart"

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked staring into my eyes.

"That I'm with the person I should be with, you" I replied, not breaking our eye contact. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, then two, then three. She's crying.

**Common Room 10 minutes later**

**James **P**oint ****Of ****View **(POV)****

"Where is he? Oh my God if something's happened to him. . . . NO! Nothing's happened to him. Where can he be? How come no one has found him yet? Why isn't he here? Padfoot you ass where have you gone" I yelled out my thoughts "Please be alright, I swear if you're. . . . NO! Nothing's happened to you"

"James" said Lily calmly as she grabbed me by the hand and sat me down in a chair "We'll find him I promise"

"What if you don't?" I argued "Lily you don't know where he is, NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS"

"James, your mirror" exclaimed Lily. Oh yeah the mirror, I forgot about that. I grabbed the mirror from my pocket and yelled his name. I hear his voice. I see his face and body. He's climbing through the portrait hole. He's safe.

"Padfoot you ass I was worried sick" I yelled as I hugged him (brotherly of course).

"Don't worry Prongs I was alright, you can get off me now" he replied "If you like?" he added playfully.

"Oh Sirius you had us all worried sick" screamed Lily as she hugged Sirius "James kept yelling and banging his head on the fireplace"

"Sirius is alright, he just needs some sleep" Bec told Lily and I. The rest of the gang were around the castle looking for him. 

"Yeah, all I need is some sleep" Sirius reassured us.

Sirius and Bec disappeared up the steps, while we stayed downstairs to wait for everybody. That boy scared me half to death!

Lily and I sat on the couch. "Lily, I was so worried. I don't know what I'd do if one of us went missing. Lily……I wouldn't know what I'd do if you went missing"

"James, it's pretty hard to go missing if you're always with me" she said as she laughed.

"Lily" (James)

"James" (Lily)

"I'm going to promise you something" I told her as I got on one knee "I promise you that wherever fate, fortune and life may lead us I will always be there for you" I took her hand in mine "I promise you that I will stand by you in sickness and in health and protect you with my life" I looked up at her "And I will forever cherish your beauty, presence and love" I stood up and looked into her dazzling green eyes "Lily Evans I - "

"IS he back?" yelled Remus, Peter, Bella and Em as they scrambled through the portrait hole. Great timing they have, don't they?

"Yeah" we said in unison as we broke eye contact and turned towards the 4 figures running to the boys' dormitories. In 2 seconds they had disappeared to the boys' dorms.

"Did you just propose to me James Potter?" asked Lily teasingly.

"Well……" I said as I raised my eyebrows "Someone's eager, aren't they?"

"Oh James your so cute" she replied, giving me a soft peck on the lips "Goodnight Japotter, I need my beauty sleep"

"Goodnight my beautiful Levans" I said as I kissed her hand.

**That concludes my final chapter. Farewell and I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it. I love you all reviewers, Mwah Mwah Mwah! It was sad, then happy. Hope you liked!**


	13. Minds Running Wild

**Authors Note** – Hey I'm back! Did you miss me? Well anyway this chapter is just a sort of thoughts chapter. See what's going on in the minds of the boys. (Well James and Sirius.) That must be scary! Do enjoy!

**Disclaimer** – yeah yeah yeah I know I don't own Harry Potter. 

**Minds Running Wild**

**Sirius POV**

Never in my life have I just wanted to sleep as much as I do right now. Today has been full of, well, a lot of shit. Andy's gone! I miss her so much, but I have other things (people) on my mind also. Like….Bec!

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I took a step closer to her "Bec" I paused and tilted up her chin "Andy always told me that you should always follow your heart"_

_"What does your heart tell you?" she asked staring into my eyes._

_"That I'm with the person I should be with, you" I replied, not breaking our eye contact. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, then two, then three. She's crying._

_I wipe away her tears with the tip of my finger; she raises her hand and places it on my cheek. I lower my face, close my eyes, and lean towards her. Our lips touch and we share a moment of happiness. A moment of happiness which was broken just as quickly as it happened. _

_She stepped back and stared at me. Her tears were replaced by disgust and shame. "Sirius" she blurted out "I…We…Not right…Em, Remus…How…Wha-"_

_"Sorry" I said quickly, I didn't know what else to say "Let's just go back alright"_

_We walked silently, but briskly to __Gryffindor__Tower__. Nothing remotely interesting happened until we reached the portrait of the Fatlady._

_"Password" asked the sleepy looking Fatlady._

_Bec__ looked at me, I looked back at her, the password hadn't changed. It was still 'Sirius and Emmeline, forever'. Oh, how could this night get any more better?_

_"Sirius and Emmeline, forever!" said Bec quietly, she looked down at the ground as she said it. We didn't look at each other; we just walked into the common room._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

We need to talk, and we both know it. But first thing I have to do tomorrow morning is break up with Em and change the password. I don't want to be a total jerk, but the feelings aren't there for Em and I. She loves me though. DAMN this makes things even harder. But I have to follow my heart, and my heart is telling me Bec. 

Oh no! I just remembered something. I have to speak to Regulus. Andy wasn't just my cousin, she was his too. Tomorrow is going to be an action packed day!

**James POV**

I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with Lily Evans! WOW this is like WOW. My head is a circus. It's just so awake and lively. I just want to jump up and down on my bed yelling my thoughts. But I think everyone just wants to rest so I'll let them be. But I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with Lily Evans!

But how do I tell her? I was so close to telling her down in the common room, and up in the tower, but why every time I get the chance something holds me back? If she only knew how much I care about her, if she only knew how I feel when I hold her, when we kiss, when I'm with her. 

She's my life, my first and only love, she's my beautiful Levans.

And now I drift off to dreamland, thinking of one person. The girl of my dreams…..Lily Evans…..one day she'll be …..Lily Evans Potter! Oh I've got a brilliant mind, don't I.

**Remus********POV__**

I don't think I could ever be happy! Sure I'll always have my friends. James, Sirius, Peter, Bec, Lily, Em and Bella. But there's something missing in my life. And I know it. But what I'm missing is a mystery to me.

Today was really hectic. Sirius went missing, Mr. Filch confiscated the Marauders Map, and I think I have realised something. I think I should stop this _thing between Bec and I. I don't even think we're dating, but I know she feels an obligation to me. An obligation which she shouldn't have._

I'm a werewolf, she's not. 

It's not fair on her. What if we continued this _thing_ between us? Will this _thing_ evolve into something more? Will we start dating, and then continue our relationship after Hogwarts? Will we one day get married? Will we have children? I know I'm thinking too far ahead, but I can't stop thinking about what ifs.

Will she have wasted her love and life for me, a werewolf? It's not fair on her. I don't want to be the one she stays with. I don't want to be together out of pity or obligation. I honestly believe that we're not meant to be or that we shouldn't be together. And I honestly believe that I am cursed to never fall in love. I don't mean it in a feel sorry for me kind of way, I mean it in a matter-of-fact kind of way. This is the way it will be forever. But I've still got my friends, don't I?

Life isn't always fair, it doesn't always go to plan, but I hope life doesn't come to an end for any of my friends and me. 

That part of me that is missing will forever remain a mystery. I feel it in my heart and soul. Life would be very different if I wasn't a werewolf, but I am a werewolf, so I guess life isn't different and I will never have the missing part of me, which I'm sure I would have had if I wasn't bitten. Oh well. Life goes one and so will I!

**So sorry it took so long to get this chappie up. I know it was an uneventful chapter, but I promise promise promise that the next chapter is going to be very very very eventful. Regulus makes his first appearance and things between Bec and Remus get cleared up, but things between Sirius and Em……………well let's just say it NASTY! Oh well till next time. **

**            *MWaH***


	14. The Long Awaited Day part 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters and places you may recognise. 

**The Long Awaited Day (part 1)**

**Sirius POV**

As the suns light entered the boy's dormitory two figures stirred and woke up, while the other two remained in their dreams. One of them was me, and the other was Moony. I knew I had to tell him how I felt about Bec, but I wasn't sure now was the right time.

"Morning Moony!" I said as I yawned. He sighed.

"Right back at ya, Padfoot" he replied as he got up and made his bed "Um………..listen Sirius we need to talk……..it's about Bec"

Oh shit, does he know? No he doesn't, no one knows. YET! I threw the covers off my body and got out of bed and walked to Moony's made bed. 

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked as I sat down.

"I need to break it off with her!" said Moony quietly. He sat down next to me and explained how he didn't want to hold her down. By the end of his 10 minute rant about pity and obligation I decided to tell him about Em and how I wanted to break up with her.

"Hey Moony, I want to break up with Em" I mumbled quietly "But the problem is…..She's in love with me"

"Padfoot" he said rather seriously "If everyone in this world was with the person they were in love with, this world would be stupid! More than one person can be in love with you and you could be in love with more than one person, or love one of the people who are in love with you. You get my drift" he added once he looked at the incredulous look on my face.

"Yeah I get your drift" suddenly a realisation came to me. I jumped up and hugged Moony "You're a legend mate! I guess breaking up with Em won't be that bad, I'll just say what you just said"

He looked at me, obviously disappointed "No Padfoot, you cannot use my words, nor quote me. This is between you and Em. Say what's in you heart, not what's in mine. Okay!" he half laughed when he saw the puppy dog eyes I was giving him "By the way, I think we should go down to the portrait of the Fat Lady and change the password"

We ran down the stairs, through the common room and through the portrait hole. We turned around to see a tipsy looking Fat Lady and her friend, Violet.

"Dears, why _'hiccup'_ are you _'hiccup' up so early?" slurred out the Fat Lady._

"Looksie looksie at that one" squealed Violet as she pointed at me "He's got his top off, ohhhh fine young specimen!"

"Vi, leave the 'hiccup' boy alone!" yelled the Fat Lady, but started to giggle as she looked at my bare muscle chest.

"Excuse me ladies" I said in my most charming voice "I would like the password to Gryffindor Tower to be changed. I have a prefect with me and I have a new password"

Remus made a coughing noise, but the ladies in the portrait just kept giggling. "Excuse Ms. Fat Lady, but I believe I could get Mr. Filch here and ask him to replace you"

"Sorry sir, Mr. Prefect" said Violet sarcastically "Well, first tell us the reason why the Fat Lady should change the password"

It was my turn to speak. "Because the present password 'Sirius and Em, forever' is stupid and false"

"Wait a minute" interrupted the Fat Lady "You're the boy who changed it last month" she said as she pointed to me "And you're the _'prefect'_ that helped him last month" she said as she pointed to Remus. "Well boys, why the change of heart?"  
  


Remus was about to make up a story, but I got in first "Because my feelings for Emmeline Vance have changed" I mumbled quietly "And I'm going to break up with her as soon as possible. This password would just bring tears to her eyes if she had to say it. ALRIGHT!" I yelled.

The ladies in the portrait went quiet and Remus just stood there looking at me. Finally someone stirred, it was Violet.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you all later" she said as she went into the next portrait. She whispered to the inhabitants of that portrait then moved to the next, doing exactly the same thing. All the portraits along the hallway gasped and looked my way.

"Sorry Sirius, but I think the whole school will know before you even tell Em" whispered Remus as he looked down the hallway "How bout' we change the password to 'changes'?"

"Yes that's fine" mumbled the Fat Lady, obviously she was shocked at Sirius' honesty and frankness.

"Changes" I yelled "Well, open up!"

"Yes, sorry sirs" replied the Fat Lady.

We walked into the common room. Apparently my yelling had woken up a group of girls. Em, Bec, Lily, Bella and the Murdock Twins were waiting for us. Open eyed and shocked. 

"SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Em as she walked up to him "I LOVED YOU, I HONESTLY AND TRULY AND WHOLE HEARTEDLY LOVED YOU"

"Well news flash Vance, he doesn't love you" yelled Courtney as her and Christina laughed at Em. 

"I loved you" she whispered, more to herself than to me, tears began to roll down her cheeks "I honestly, truly and whole heartedly loved you. Goodbye" with that she ran up the stairs with Lily, Bec and Bella following her.

********************* **B r E a K f A s T ***********************

As the boys and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast everyone turned and looked our way. We were use to people staring at our stunning looks, but there faces were different this morning. They weren't filled with wonder and awe. They were full of disgust. Apparently Violet _had_ told the entire school. We were walking to Gryffindor table, but I was stopped by……….. my _brother, _Regulus.

"Morning Sirius" he said in a pompous tone and grinned. Even though he was in 3rd year he had the snobby look down pat. He stuck up his nose to me and my friends.

"So Big Brother, I heard you broke up with Emmy" he continued "And I thought you were smarter than that"

"What are you talking about _Little Brother_?" I replied nonchalantly. I knew my brother too well; he was going to take a cheap shot, like he always did.

"Well, I know you're not dumb Big Brother, even though mother keeps insisting that you are. Well anyway, I knew you would want to be accepted back into the Poor Blood Society, but you would need something or _someone_ to get you back in" he paused and grinned at the person who just walked in, it was Em and the girls.

"Shut up Regulus" I said firmly "You are talking bullshit! I would never want to go back to that….to that life. That useless life of prestige, arrogance, superiority and hatred. You are right on one thing though. I am not dumb"

He sighed and looked from Em to me "You were using Em. A nice pureblood marriage would have gotten you back in. I know you were Sirius, don't give me that bullshit about not wanting to come home. You miss it! And last summer you said that you _never ever even LIKED Em. You said you were using her for the sex" he laughed and walked back to the Slytherin table._

"Always taking the cheap shots aren't you?" I yelled to his retreating back "And always as ignorant as always. Em and I never had sex"

He turned around and walked back to me. We exchanged glares, then we both smirked the Black grin, the grin which meant we were proud of ourselves or we had the upper hand on something.

"You talk about ignorance Sirius, you say I am _always_ ignorant. Well guess what? You are unaware of how our dear cousin _Andromeda, your precious Andy, died" he said, pronouncing each word clearly, each word which was piercing my body like daggers. What would he know? He's just a boy. Dumbledore would have told me, wouldn't he?_

He laughed at my vacant expression. "Let's just say it was Rodolphus's engagement present to Bellatrix" he paused and yawned "You know they're getting married soon"

"How dare you?" I yelled as whipped out my wand and pointed it at him "Impedimenta!" with that Regulus was knocked off his feet. Hand on wand he remained on the ground and yelled "Scourgify" 

The whole halls eyes were on us. Brother against Brother. Black against Black. Good against Evil I guess.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Black!" yelled our two heads of houses. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lescroart. 

"Detention and 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor" roared McGonagall.

Regulus walked over to the Slytherin table, while I walked with my friends to the Gryffindor table.

**(A/N - If you're wonder why the Marauders didn't help Sirius, it was because they knew Sirius didn't need or want help. And they knew it was a family thing, something Sirius needed to handle alone. And come on, Regulus is in 3rd year.) **

Everyone still gave me that disgusted look, but I didn't care. Remus' words kept replaying in my head _'More than one person can be in love with you and you could be in love with more than one person'_

And then Regulus' words sank in. 

_You are unaware of how our dear cousin _Andromeda_, your precious Andy, died. Let's just say it was Rodolphus's engagement present to Bellatrix._

And then I recalled Dumbledore's office, and the words he had said.

_Your cousin Andromeda Tonks has been killed by Deatheaters._

That meant Bellatrix and her future husband were Deatheaters, which meant they were working for Voldemort. 

A/N – If I added the next part it would be too long for my liking. So the relationship part will be in part 2. Hope you enjoyed! Take care. Please **R+R!**


	15. The Long Awaited Day part 2

**THANKS and RESPONSES!**

**jamesflower** – hey thanks for reviewing! Remember in OoTP how Sirius said something about how all the pureblood families are interrelated, well the Vance and Black families are pureblood and are distantly related. Sorry if I didn't explain it properly. Well anyway enjoy the next chappie.

**padfootluvr88** – hey thanks for reviewing! Thanks for saying we write well together. She was really glad when you said that! Writing's about the only thing we do good together, in school we always fight when we choose to be partners in activities and stuff. Do enjoy this chappie.

**Hmm** – hey thanks for review! Well that night both Lily and James thought there was something between them, you know like an unofficial obligation towards each other, and yeah I just needed a way to introduce the Murdock Twins (Ch. 4)

**Ruth3** – hey lazy bum thanks for reviewing! LoL! Anywayz I feel that way too sometimes, sometimes I don't bother writing my user name and just write a short and fake name. LoL. Well enjoy this chappie!

**Frozen-Petal** – hey thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chappie!

**Manny2003** – hey thanks for reviewing! Don't worry I hate bad endings, so obviously I would never have a bad ending. LoL. Love hurts, doesn't it? They're both strong and will work things out.

**kevin luver** – hey thanks for your very entertaining review! It made me laugh. But I don't understand 'evil frying pans of doom' LoL. Please write me another entertaining review and have fun reading this chappie.

**Captain Oblivious** – hey thanks for your exciting review! I never told you this before, but I look forward to your reviews. Always exciting and makes me smile! Well how'd you get out of you portrait-ambush LoL! Well have fun reading part 2.

**Agloechen** – hey thanks for the review! Part 2 is up……………NOW! Have fun reading.

**COuRtNeY** – hey thanks for the review! Well….Rodolphus and Bellatrix are getting married. Well I'm gonna make it that Bellatrix hates Andromeda, Bellatrix's hates Andy because Andy disgraced their family, blah blah blah, you know what I mean. Anyway she asked Rodolphus to kill her for her wedding present. It's mean I know, but Bellatrix is EVIL. And both of them are deatheaters so that's why Dumbledore told Sirius that. It was the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth. Okay well enjoy!

And thanks to all my other reviewers!

************************************************************************

**Disclaimer** – nuh uh, nothing you recognise belongs to me. 

**The Long Awaited Day (part 2)**

**Bec POV**

As Sirius and the boys made their way to the table everyone gave them evil looks. Not like Sirius didn't deserve it, I believe he did. He didn't even talk to Em, or try to talk to Em. But it's my fault as well. Sirius did it for me, I just know it. He is in love with me, and I think I _have_ been in love with him since 1st year. Love hurts and life sucks right now.

"Um….can we sit here?" asked a shaky looking Peter, with a surly looking Remus following him. James and Sirius decided to sit by themselves, at the other end of the table.

"Sure Pete!" replied Em cheerfully "Such a lovely morning don't you think. Just look at the ceiling"

All of our heads turned upwards to see a dark and gloomy sky. As we lowered our heads we saw Em, head in hands, sobbing.

As she raised her head we could see tears rolling down her cheeks "I guess the cheering charm wore off" she sighed and continued to sob "By the way, Daddy said I have to go home this Christmas Break. He said he's found the perfect suitor for his ickle babykins! ME" with the last word said, she straightened up and walked out of the Great Hall. All eyes following her, except mine and Sirius'.

"I'll make sure she's alright" offered Bella as she stood up and followed her best friend.

"So….what are you guys doing for Christmas break?" asked Lily, hoping to find a subject that had nothing to do with Em or Sirius.

"Mum said she was feeling lonely, so I guess I'll go home for break" explained Peter.

"No full moon, so I guess I'll go home" said Remus, keeping his surly look "I miss my parents, and I miss spending Christmas with them. I haven't spent Christmas with them since 3rd year. Every other year there has been a full moon during break."

"I thought you said you could transform at home, you said that they'd keep you in one of those, um, what you call it?" I paused, then looked up and saw Lily looking at me oddly. Oh no, Lily didn't know.

"Sorry, but did I just miss something?" interrupted Lily.

"Uh, oh" squeaked Peter, then he turned to Remus. For the first time that morning Remus seemed alive and his face was no longer surly or gloomy. It was alert and aware.

"Lily, I think you should ask James. He'll tell you everything. I think I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't" Remus said "I'm sorry I can't tell you myself." 

Remus stood up, forgetting his book bag, and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Bec!" inquired Lily as she waved her arms in front of my eyes "If you're listening I'm going over to Sirius and James"

"You know what?" asked a watery eyed Peter "Three of our friends have walked out on breakfast, Lily just walked away from us and, James and Sirius won't sit with us. Could this morning be anymore better?" Peter followed the example lead by Em. He stood up and walked out of the Hall.

I was alone.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a deep voice, a familiar voice. 

I turned around quickly, staring down at me was Sirius. "No" I replied. Sirius sat next to me, none of us daring to look at the other.

"James is telling Lily about Remus. If I know Lily, she'll react like you. She won't care about it, she'll probably join you and Remus in the library" with this he laughed a little "How's Em?"

"Sirius" I said seriously "You should really talk to her. She needs an explanation. But I don't think she needs to know the truth" I paused. I can't believe what I just said. _'I don't think she needs to know the truth'_. What am I thinking? 

"Bec" he replied seriously "I agree" a long silence followed his words. Finally, the nagging feeling in my heart triumphed over the sensibility in my head.

"Sirius, what is the truth?" I asked.

Sirius' brow furrowed and he became silent. "The truth is this" we raised our heads at the same time, eyes locking. "I'm in love with my first kiss."

The way he said it was short and sweet. But most importantly, it was the truth. I was right. He was in love with me. One thing that is eating me up inside is whether it is bad or good. And whether me loving him would make a difference.

"She loves you too" I replied, knowing perfectly well that my actions would have repercussions "I mean, your first kiss. She loves you, she's loved you ever since you kissed her" I paused to grab his hand underneath the table "I've loved you ever since first year"

Unexpectedly he let go of my hand and looked straight ahead. I tore my eyes away from his and looked straight ahead as well To my horror stood Remus.

I jumped up from my seat "Remus!" I said breathlessly.

He smiled and picked up his book bag "Forgot my books" he leaned across the table, took hold of my shoulders and sat me back down on the seat.

"Rebeccah Reynolds" he said, while looking from Sirius to me "Are you in love with Sirius?"

I looked at Sirius. He merely smiled and looked at Remus. I looked at Remus. He continued to smile and looked at Sirius. Both boys had a smile on their faces, both boys were driving me crazy.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, but they both laughed.

"Rebeccah darling, don't look so guilty" Remus told me "Bec, seriously, you don't have to feel bad or anything. I was planning on talking to you about _us today. We never really did have a proper discussion about what we were. And I think we both feel the same way about our relationship and each other. We're friends and that's all"_

"You mean-" I stammered out.

"Yes!" said Remus as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "It doesn't mean that I want to stop our library sessions. It's just that, I want you to have fun. I want you to live life to its fullest. I want you to fall in love. Well, I guess you already are" he laughed then looked at Sirius.

"Sirius promise me something" said Remus in a fatherly tone "Treat her right" With his last words said, Remus swung his book bag over his shoulder and exited the Great Hall for the second time that day.

"Bec, what are we supposed to do?" whispered Sirius.

"I'm not sure, um, let's just go to class." I suggested.

**************************MeANwHiLe**************************

**Lily POV**

"James" I replied breathlessly "Poor thing. All these years, every full moon. James we need to find something, do something. We need to help him" 

What else could I have said? I just found out that one of my best friends in the world was a werewolf. Remus was the sweetest and nicest boy ever. He didn't deserve this kind of life. This incomplete life. 

"It's just not fair" I blurted out before I broke down crying.

"Lily" comforted James "Lily, we've tried. When we first found out we searched the library inside out, up and down. But we found nothing. What do you think Bec and Remus have been doing? They've been trying to find something, anything. Remus knows there's nothing to be found, but the only reason he still goes there is because of Bec. She won't give up. Lily stop crying. Please"

I stopped crying and looked him straight in the eye "James, I'm in love with you" I told him. 

"I'm in love with you too" James confessed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Oh no!" I moaned as I buried myself in his arms "I just told you. Why did I have to tell you like this? It was totally off the subject. It wasn't the right moment. Oh no! I planned how I would tell you. It was _suppose_ to be perfect. I was _supposed_ to wear a beautiful gown, like the one in 'Cinderella', and you were in a seductive tuxedo. We were _suppose_d to be dancing in a grand ballroom, like the one in 'Beauty and the Beast', and then you'd rescue me from a dragon, like the one in 'Swan Princess'. It was all my favourite movies put into one little scene. But _NO I had to blurt it out over breakfast"_

"Lily did you mean it though?" asked James, he looked a little insecure. Who could blame him? I just ruined the already not perfect moment.

"Yes I did mean it. I'm in love with you……..but I wanted to have the perfect moment but-" I confessed.

"Lily, please stop talking about those muggle movies. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me" he chuckled and kissed my forehead "BUT…..If you want your perfect little scene, then you'll have it."

"Excuse me, I don't comprehend?" I asked, what is James talking about? He hasn't even watched any Disney movie. He doesn't know what I'm talking about!

"Let's make a deal" he said, but continued without my answer "The next time we say _'I'm in love with you' will be when your 'perfect little scene' happens. Alright!"_

"But James, you don't have to do this?" I replied. 

I know how much it meant to him, I know he'd wanted to tell me that for a long time. But if he was upset with the fact that we couldn't say we loved each other, wouldn't he be frowning or something? He wouldn't be smirking and have that glint in his eyes. The Marauder glint in his eyes. I knew that look in his eyes, he was planning something. 

"I am very sure Lily darling" he confirmed with the Marauder glint in his eyes "Just you wait and see"

"James" I said before I kissed his cheek lightly "I love your eyes"

"I love your eyes too" James replied.

"Let's get to class" I suggested "Look, all of our friends have left"

Morning classes passed quickly. The Gryffindor males and females stayed to with their own genders. It wasn't because we hated each other; it was because things between Em and Sirius needed to cool off a bit. By the time lunch came around I missed James. Today should have been better. I wish I told him when the moment was better. Oh well, I know he has his little plan. 

The girls sat with the girls and the boys sat with the boys at lunch. It was quiet and depressing.

"Excuse me" bellowed Professor Dumbledore "May I inform you that there will be a Prefect's meeting tonight in the Charm's classroom. The Head Boy and Girl will meet you there at 7pm"

**A/N** – hope you enjoyed! **Upcoming** **chapter** – surprise at the Prefect's meeting, Quidditch (Sorry, but I haven't wrote anything about that. Just pretend they've been having practise every week) and more hate from Em to Sirius, and secret trysts with Sirius and Bec. **Later** **on** – Halloween, Hogsmeade, Full moon, Christmas Break!

**PLEASE R+R**


	16. Prefects' are BORiNG

**ThAnKs 2 aLL mY FANTABULOUS rEviEwErS**

A/N – I never told you guys this, but me n the other person who shares this user name (BEC) are having a bet. Whoever gets the most reviews in one week for one chappie wins. She won last week, but I….I WON THIS WEEK YAY! Anyway the terms of the bet aren't made yet, but we'll tally them up and whoever wins the most until Christmas has to do something or something or other. Never mind, I'm just talking nonsense now. Well THANKS 4 REVIEWING!

Captain Oblivious – LOL you're hilarious! Thanks for reviewing. Hope your backside doesn't hurt from falling backwards LOL. Anwayz I thought people would get annoyed with all the 'I love you' stuff, thanks for saying it wasn't. Anyway I have to ask you something. Your absolutely amazing, fantabulous, excellent and purrfect fanfic – If you're not the one- will it be continued? It was just sooooooooo great and I'm practically pissing my pants waiting for you to post the next chapter (if you are). Well hope you like. 

Agloechen – thanks for reviewing. The James and Lily scene will be ………. NOT TELLING! You'll just have to wait and see. That will be my favourite chapter to write, I'll make it is fluffy and lovie dubby as possible. I love romance scenes, they make my eyes go all watery, my stomach goes all fluttery and I start thinking 'will that be me?' The bec-sirius-em thingy is complicated. I don't exactly know what to do with them, but if you have any ideas drop me a line. Anywayz enjoy this chappie.

kevin luver – Hehehe, are you hyper now? You still driving your boyfriend nuts, lol? Well that's what boyfriends are for, to annoy, lol. How was your field trip to the interesting football field? It's absolutely enjoyable watching grass grow. NOT. Oh well, anyways I have to tell you a story of what happened to me in food tech. It involves a 'frying pan of doom', lol. Okay in food we were making spring rolls and we had to put them in frying pans full of hot oil. I put my stove really high n me n my partner put them in and they just started sizzling and spluttering out oil everywhere. It was evil I tell you. Anyway I started to yell and freak out n I got sent out n the teacher called me an 'over exaggerating girl', huh, it was trying to kill me I tell you. Anyway thanks for reviewin hope you're hyper while you read this chapter.

Jamesflower - thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chappie!

FireFox 37x – Hey thanks for reviewing. I hated myself for writing what I wrote, but sometimes that's what happens. The guy or gurl you like might to like you in return, no matter how much you care about him or her. (Learnt from experience, and I'm sure this has happened to loads of people). That is what I love about writing, you can put a bit of yourself into your stories. Thanks and hope you like.

Wicca Willow – Thanks heaps for reviewing. I really liked how Lily blurted it out too, I thought it was cute. Originally I was going to have him to her, but I've read too many stories like that, and I've read too many stories having it said in a perfect way. Sometimes things just come out, I reckon they're just as perfect as the perfect way. You get me, or am I confusing you? Lol never mind. Anyway have fun reading.

hugabug – SHUX, really! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chappie as much as you did the others.

COuRtNeY - AHHHH I know, both couples said it. Good work for picking the 'I love your eyes' part. No one else has commented on that. Yeah that means 'I love you'. Well for James and Lily that is. James was going to tell Lily he loved her many times, but in the end Lily told James. How funny? Well do enjoy.

cute-crazy-chick1 – thanks for reviewing. Have fun readin this chappie

Manny2003 – thanks for reviewing. I hope you find this chappie kool too.

tom girl – thanks for reviewing. Was this up soon enough? I couldn't get it up earlier becoz I hadn't written it and I didn't have time to write it all week. I haven't even written it now, I'm just responding to my fantabulous reviewers and then I'll start writing it. I'll try and make it good. Hope you like.

padfootluvr88 – thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. Were you surprise that Lily told James, and that James didn't tell Lily first? Well, the bec-sirius-em thingy is pretty difficult to write. Either way someone will get hurt and their group will get torn apart. I'm thinking of a happily ever after ending, but so far I haven't thought of one. If you got any ideas tell tell plz. Hope you enjoy this chappie.

forsakenphoenix1 – I love lily and james stories aswell! Lol, anywayz thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

iNsAnEgUrLrOx – Here, here. I agree, from the start I knew that Em and Sirius would break up. I couldn't see them like I see James and Lily. Do you think Bec is Sirius' kinda girl? Hope you like this chappie.

Alcapacien/Quiggles – thank-you very much for reviewing. AND for using manners by saying please! LoL anywayz hope you like this one.

***************************************************************************

**Disclaimer –  I do NOT own harry potter! But I wish I did!**

**Prefect's Are Boring**

**James POV**

Laddidaddida……………Laddidaddida…………….. Laddidaddida……………………...

How can these people, NO, I mean '_prefect's' just sit here and talk about the stuff they're talking about? It's boring I say! Laddidaddida…………….. Laddidaddida……………… Laddidaddida…………………. Laddida-_

"James, James" said Lily. 

"Huh" I replied, I had no clue what she was talking about. I had no clue what they're talking about "This is my first meeting, I don't understand"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Moony on the other hand, slapped his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well" announced Lily "What we were talking about before 'Potter' or 'Mr. This is my first meeting' interrupted us, was Halloween"

"Ohhhhh" exclaimed James "That's soon isn't it"

"Yes it is" said Lily through clenched teeth. She was obviously getting annoyed at my lack of interest or input in the meeting.

"Anyway" interrupted Moony, he could see the anger rising in her eyes and didn't want us to start fighting "Dumbledore suggested that we might have some sort of festival or fair kind of thing"

"Maddaz" I yelled. Hogwart's has never had a fair or festival, this is going to be grand.

"OH" complained a female fifth year from Hufflepuff "I really wanted a ball. My friends wanted me to suggest a ball. And I'm sure lots of you would want a ball?"

"Um, how about NO?" barked back Michael Croner, he was a 6th year Slytherin "All you girls get all _'stupid'_ when it comes to dresses and dates and make-up. And the list goes on. Balls turn you into giggling maniacs"

All the girls glared at him, but couldn't reply because is was the truth. The boys on the other hand made signs of agreement, silently that is, we didn't want to have the girls turn on us. 

"I have an idea" squealed Christina Murdock, unfortunately she was made prefect last year. "We could sort of have both. You know like, we could trick 'n' treat in Hogsmeade during the day, and then at night we could like, um, you know like, have stuff!"

"Stuff" snorted Lily in disgust "I like the first '_stuff'', but maybe at night we could set up an open tent and have a dance floor below it. And we could also have – "_

"Unicorn Rides"

"Fairy floss"

"Ghost stories"

"A play"

"Snoggin" I yelled, everyone turned and laughed.

"Thanks for breaking the chain of thought James" Lily said as she lightly hit me over the head "-but anyone else have any ideas"

"Costume competition"

"Games"

The list went on and on. And as the hour progressed Lily's parchment became full of ideas and suggestions for Halloween.

"Well I think that's all" declared Lily as she put her parchment in a neat pile "The next meeting will be this time next week. And if anyone has any ideas before then don't hesitate to tell James or myself"

She looked over at me and I was swinging back and forth on my chair, not paying any attention to what was going on. She shook her head and turned to the prefect's.

"Scratch that, maybe you should contact Remus or myself instead" she said.

"Huh, but that's James' job" whined Moony.

"Remus" mumbled Lily a cold expression on her face.

"Find, but I still think its James' job" mumbled Moony as he glared at me.

The prefect's left the room and Moony, Lily and I remained.

"I swear you two are just as bad as each other" stated Lily looking frustrated.

We just laughed.

"Hey Lily. Are you okay with me, well, being what I am?" asked Moony.

Lily was on the verge of crying, again. "Of course I'm okay with you being you. For God's sake Remus why would I have a problem? Did you think you chose to get bitten? It's not fair, you're so nice. You're a great person" she took a breath and wiped the tears that had started to pour out of her eyes "You're the only Marauder I truly respect"

"Hey" I shrieked in protest.

"Oh Lily, don't cry" Moony pleaded.

"I'm not crying" replied Lily stubbornly "Anyway let's change the subject"

"Before she starts the water works again" I mumbled jokingly under my breath.

"Prongs shut your mouth" whispered Moony "I don't want her to start crying again"

"So how's things with you and Bec?" Lily asked.

"Um, well. There was never an '_us' to start off" explained Moony._

"What?" Lily and I yelled.

"I mean, we just started hanging around each other because everyone started pairing off. I love her and everything, but just as a friend. And the same goes for her. Everyone just assumed that we were together, even we assumed we were together" he laughed "You know she loves Sirius"

"What?" Lily and I yelled.

"Well, I'm tired I'm going back to the tower" he stood up and smiled "James, Lily, close your mouths and stop staring. It's rude" he laughed then exited.

"Okay. I think we missed something" Lily said, obviously still shocked about the revelation of Sirius and Bec, and the not happening of Remus and Bec.

I too was shocked, but everything sort of makes sense. "He broke up with Em because Sirius loves Bec" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh" replied Lily "I just realized that too. And James don't say it too loud, someone might hear you. This is really bad James. Oh no. What will happen if the truth gets out?"

"I don't know Lil" I said, concern and worry apparent in my voice "But the truth always comes out eventually"

"Oh James" sobbed Lily "This will tear everyone apart"

"Not you and me though" I added confidently.

Lily and I walked to the tower silently. I was her support, kind of like a human pillar, she leaned against me as we walked. I don't think she could handle the truth about her two best friends and my best friend. I could barely come to terms with it. Those four girls were just as close as my friends and I, but I guess girl friendships are fragile and delicate, sometimes_ unrepairable._

Could 7 years of friendship be torn apart by love?

*** QUIDDITCH TRAINING NEXT DAY ***

**Em POV**

Where is our friggen Quidditch Captain James Potter? We've been waiting for him for 10 minutes already. That new Chaser from 2nd year, Angelo Spinnet, can't stop jumping up and down in anxiety. Our keeper, David Brown, won't stop pacing up and down. The other chasers, Patrick and Pauline (they're twins) Patil, won't stop bickering.

Here he comes. Oh no, look who's behind him. It's _him._

I forgot, _him _and I are both beaters. We use to call each other B1 and B2, like Bananas in Pyjamas, this may sound stupid but, it just hurts seeing him and remembering these sort of things.

"Sorry guys" apologized James as he looked over at us "_We had some trouble getting down here"_

In other words _him_ didn't want to see me.

"Patrick, you help Angelo with the basics. Pauline you can practice with David. I'm going to be thinking about the upcoming season, while siriusandempractisetogether" said James, mumbling the last part.

"Sorry Capt, what was the last part" I asked, my eyes full of contempt staring at him. He couldn't just _make him and I talk._

"He said 'while Sirius and Em practice together'. I guess we have to follow orders" stated Sirius "Em you should know something"

"What?" I yelled "Did you cheat on my while we were goin out? Or are you gay or something?"

"No!" replied Sirius, his eyes were pleading, but my heart was too broken to think about how _him _felt.

"Then what is it? You didn't mean to hurt me. Can we just be friends? Can I just forget that you tore my beating heart from my breast and thrust it 100 miles into the earth? What, Sirius, WHAT?" I yelled as I stomped off to the Quidditch case to grab a bat and release one beater.

_Him_ walked over to the case and got a bat also. The beater came flying straight towards me, I hit it as hard as I could to _him_, and he in return hit it high in the air. Both of us had remained on the ground, we forgot to mount our brooms.

It returned to me and I hit it to _him again._

"Em, I'm sorry it didn't work" apologized Sirius as he hit the beater into the air.

"And sorry's suppose to what - " the bludger returned to me yet again, so I hit it to _him _again "forgive you or something"

He hit it into the air "Can we just be friends again?" he ducked as the bludger came back his way and was heading for me.

I hit it as hard as I could towards _him "NO! I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE I – SOMEONE I – WHO I – WHO I – H A T E" I yelled and ran towards the castle._

He wrestled the bludger to the ground and returned it to its case, and then he looked at my retreating back. 

He watched as my body grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He watched, as I cried and ran. He watched, as I hurt. He watched, as I stumbled over a rock. He watched, as the tears continued to roll down my face. He watched, not knowing how much pain I was feeling. He watched, just watched.

**A/N – **Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. I had to use Sirius as _him in this chapter because if I were Em I wouldn't be able to say his name. It sounds too melodramatic, but Em's a melodramatic kind of girl, not to mention a broken hearted girl._

How would you feel?

Anyway Review please, all kinds of criticism it welcome, just not too harsh.


End file.
